Fangs
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Set in the future, Yugi Mouto has been ridiculed all his life from his 'Gift' of turning into a wolf. But when he breaks away and finds a resistance trying to fight for their freedom, he is thrown into a world of danger, love, loss, weirdness and beauty.
1. The 'Gift'

Fangs

Prologue: The Gift

_**Date: 2345, January, 39**__**th**_

_**Place: Computer 303**_

_**Time: Approx. 14:56**_

_**Subject: Yugi Mouto**_

_**Commentary: My father, Doctor Primi Flammam (*Deceased*), was one of the first to examine the boy. They knew little of the virus that has now has taken nearly 2.3% of the Earth's population, they had no idea of what was coming. My father had examined the boy being the Mouto family's local doctor; the boy had the rare form of the disease of being born into it instead of the disease reacting when the subject has become adolescent which is more common. **_

_**Medication: Twice Yugi Mouto has been sent to our facilities, once when he was three in 2330 when the boy was three years old, by his father Osor Mouto and mother Nihil Mouto to see about medication for his disease. The second time was when Yugi was approx. eighteen years of age; he had been found in a feral state and was taken to be subject to experiments and to see if a cure could be found from his DNA.**_

_**Reason for file: Yugi Mouto is one of the most dangerous creatures now in existence. And he must be held. At all costs.**_

_**Signed:**_ _**Novissima Flammam**_

~::~

_**Date: 2330, May, 18**__**th**_

_**Place: St Teddy's hospital**_

_**Time: 10:?**_

Yugi sat in the tiny play pen playing with some blocks. He screamed happily when the blocks fell to the ground in a small and colourful mess. He started to eagerly pick them up and stack them again only this time to do it bigger.

His parents sat a few feet away at the Doctor's desk. His mother looking worriedly at her son, she had fear in her eyes to the point she _couldn't_ take her eyes off of him, her hands were clasped onto the strap of her hand bag which shook slightly from the force. His father on the other hand had his left arm firmly around her shoulders and the other hand screwed into a fist which had just banged onto the table. His sharp suit wasn't the only thing cutting about this man.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do for him?" he exploded at the elderly doctor.

Doctor Primi Flammam blinked behind his large circle glasses, before composing his expression into one of mock sympathy. "Osor Mouto-"

"That's _Mr. _Mouto to you" snapped the raging man behind his desk.

"Mr. Mouto. I told you on the day of Yugi's birth that there is little anyone can do for him."

They all turned and looked at the small boy slightly murmuring to himself as he hit too large square blocks together dribbling slightly. He seemed harmless enough.

Mr. Mouto snarled "you did nothing of the sort. As soon as my wife" he pointed to his wife with such vigour she nearly turned around to look at him, "gave birth to…_him _you promised us that a cure was being constructed on him."

"I did indeed. But the tests were non satisfactory."

"Don't give me that. I've done business with people who have taken that cure."

"And what did you see? Mr. Mouto! All of the hair of the subjects had fallen out, their eyes turned blood shot and sank in, their teeth deformed from the acid, and sometimes the subject's noses fell off. Your son would never live through the first shot."

Mr. Mouto didn't look like he cared.

The doctor sat back as the lunatic burbled on about dosage and times and piffle which he had all heard before. His eyes wondered to the boy. He had his back turned, his green dungarees and felt shoes was a technicolour yawn in comparison to his office. His hair was no less incredible, it sprang out and had the style of a sixteen year old who couldn't decide which hair colour they wanted so chose to try them all.

He had been present when the boy was born. He was the chief doctor at the caesarean because there had been a problem at the birth. He had had such a shock when he pick up the small boy out of the womb and found what he found.

He looked again at the boy. You wouldn't have known it if you looked at him without the knowledge he had of Yugi's…defectiveness. Yugi Mouto looked and acted like a normal little boy. But he wasn't.

He had been born with fur.

Long blood stained fur.

A tail.

Long blood stained and bushy.

A snout.

Long and blood stained.

And small paws which struggled in his hands as the nurses gathered and stared.

He had never seen anything like it before. Yugi Mouto had been born a wolf.

Mr. Mouto banged his desk again getting his attention.

"_Well_?" he spat.

"There's nothing medication can do" the old doctor repeated.

Mr. Mouto fell into his chair exasperated holding his head.

Yugi turned around and walked over to the three people, he held up the blocks which he held in his chubby ands out to them "Mummy!" he called holding the blocks higher.

Mrs Mouto's lips quivered but they managed into a smile "thank you darling" she said though her voice shook and her eyes were wild with fear. She didn't take the blocks Yugi held out for her.

Yugi laughed and walked back to the pile and started to sort them out into colour.

"How many times has he lately turned into…" the doctor asked. He didn't need to specify.

Mr. Mouto looked at his wife for details.

Nihil looked down at her hands, her eyes finally drawn from Yugi, "sometimes it's every day in a month, others it's once a month. It really varies."

Doctor Primi Flammam sat forward his chin cupped in his hand, "Varies? On what?"

She shrugged "his mood, the weather, my mood…I don't know but sometimes he's normal and others…"

Just then they heard a low bark. The three turned to see Yugi a white wolf springing on the play mat and rolling in the bricks one firmly in his jaws.

Mrs Mouto screamed.

Mr. Mouto shouted at the doctor to do something.

Yugi's long ears flapped up and he trotted over to the people.

The doctor stared at the tiny wolf, he was white in colour, his eyes were a light purple, and his clothes was no were to be found, he wouldn't have been surprised if they was still there under all of that fur. He looked and acted like a puppy that was Yugi's age.

"Extraordinary" Primi whispered at the small puppy who was barking at him in excitement.

"Yes" Mr. Mouto said in frustration while holding his wife "but how do we fix him?"

The doctor sat back at his desk and cleaned his glasses before folding his fingers, "we can only guess, we might never find a cure."

Mr. Mouto looked like he was about to explode.

The old Doctor inwardly sighed, he didn't want another half hour of his life lost, "I might be able to help him control it."

The two adults sat down while Yugi walked under the desk playing caves.

"All I can say is…Discipline. Teach him reward and punishment, if he's a boy then you give him attention and treat him good. But if he changes into a boy then…Punish him, take away his toys, put him outside in the dog house if you must."

Yugi's parents sat very still considering.

His father finally nodded, "If that's our only option for now…We'll take it." He stood shook the doctor's hand, a little too tight for the old man's comfort.

"Come Nihil. Yugi."

Yugi's head popped out of the table, thankfully a human's again.

His father walked to the door and left the office.

Nihil looked at the doctor for a rescue. From her husband? From her son? Before slowly patting Yugi's head for him to follow.

Yugi clung to her hand and started walking in step with her. His still visible tail wagging.

Mrs Mouto looked as if she was about to be executed by her son.

~::~

_**Date: 2339 ?, ?**_

_**Place: Mors Village**_

_**Time: Between: 0:00-5:00**_

Yami ran through the burning town his young brother on his back.

He closed his eyes as ash and sparks fell into his eyes. What was happening? His parents had been murdered in their beds. Then the town had been set alight. And innocent people of his village were being murdered by people who wanted them all dead.

He tripped over a fallen building's bricks and fell flat on his face.

He groaned as face fell into the snow.

He felt his brother nudging his shoulder and cry his name.

He felt his heart in his ears racing. He slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and feet.

He looked up, the rest of the villagers were heading away from him. They were going to the train station for cover.

He got up and ran refusing to be left behind.

"Wait!" he screamed over the fire, fall of buildings and the other screams of the villagers who were heading for the train.

He got to the station where the last train was being boarded, people scrabbling for room and tugging their possessions onto the train.

They were almost there.

They were almost…

The train let out a cry and started moving.

Yami screamed into the night, his stomach felt like it was being gutted, his throat was raw, and his eye sight was banging from the blood that his heart was racing with. He still carried on though, his arms tightly around his small brother on his back.

He stopped at the station staring at the train now in full motion. He looked out at the train and the track. His eyes widened when he spied a red light at the end of the turn.

He hopped in between the lines of the train track and started to run.

The train was slowing down now. He was losing time.

He gained speed, his legs becoming stronger, his knees blending into his shins, his feet gripped the stones at the bottom of the track before pushing off from it.

He was at the train, he pulled off his brother from his back and handed him to a villager who was on side of the train.

Yami's eyes welled with tears as the pain increased in his joints and muscles, he reached out his hand to be grabbed.

No one grabbed it.

He fell onto his face.

He looked up to see his brother crying for him and trying to jump off of the train, but someone grimly held onto him.

Yami tried to get up. But his body was exhausted and he fell into a heap.

He could only raise his head as he saw his brother being carried away on the last train to somewhere better.

Without him.

~::~ 

Well that's all the back stories taken care of!

Review me!


	2. Trains

Fangs

Chapter One: Trains

_**Date: 2345, February, 3**__**rd**_

_**Place: Computer 303**_

_**Time: Approx. 6:34**_

_**Subject: Yugi Mouto. Continued.**_

_**Commentary: After debating with the subject for some time it has become apparent to me that he did not wish to interview. He seems opposed to helping our vital cause to purify humans once again. **_

_**The Pack: I started the interview easily, while my colleges gave the subject a heavy dose of 'Narcosynthesis' (pg. 1867 in '**_**Medication Dictionary' **_**for description**_**) **_**with difficulty, but finally the subject relaxed for**__**the interview to commence. I started it slowly, keeping away from the controversial issues such as his quote-on-quote "Pack" and, of course, his (quote-on-quote) "Mate" Yami. For the moment. But instead I asked him about his arrival at the "Pack" and what exactly did it mean to him. The subject merely smiled at me and said: **_

"_**I belonged. For the first time in my life I belonged to these people. These people like me who had the 'Gift' and that Mr. Scientist was all I ever wanted. And all I ever needed."**_

_**He then started to laugh at me, his body obviously could not take the drugs full extent and seemed to mutate into his part beast and part human state. Myself and my colleges proceeded to restrain the subject until further notice.**_

_**Reason for update on blog: My interview with the subject must be fulfilled.**_

_**Signed: Novissima Flammam**_

~::~

_**Date: 2343, December, 32**__**nd**__**-33**__**rd**_

_**Time: 23:30-3:00**_

_**Place: New Shell's Railway Line**_

Yugi sat on the pieces of newspaper which scattered the train station floor. He shivered despite his thick woollen sweater which blew in the breeze slightly because it was a few sizes too big for him. It was an unflattering article which hung onto his body like water must hang onto rocks. His hair drooped slightly in the snow; his body drooped too making him look like a drowned porcupine.

He sat bolt upright on his suitcase, it was large and heavy duty. He had never used it until now. He wasn't sure it was even his anymore; Father used it more often than he ever did. He shivered again. Why had he just mentioned Father? He turned expectantly, half expecting his parents to run up onto the station or drive through the barricades and find him.

He warmed his fingers by blowing on them. He slowly looked to the sky as the first flakes of snow fell onto his shivering form. He felt under his shirt to bring out the clipping from Father's newspaper which he had clipped out.

"**WOLVES SPIED IN 'SNAKE EYED HILLS' **

**HIKER'S DESCRETION IS ADVISED."**

And under that was a picture of two tiny wolves galloping in the horizon on one of the black hills.

Yugi Mouto was no great reader, he could barely read most things because his parents were worried that his 'Gift' might come out in one of the classes, or he might eat one of the pupils. He could though, read the word **WOLVES, **because he was always told he was part of one. The bottom line made no sense to him, and he dare not ask Mother or Father for a definition of the words in case they got mad.

Mother and Father often got mad at him.

He shivered again, only this time not because of the cold.

He had spent all last night going through all of Father's maps in search of '**SNAKE EYED HILLS', **he was sure no such place ever existed until, just before Father returned from his job, he found it. He had found his destination, so now he needed to know how to travel. He vowed to himself he would ask Father while he was drinking tea, because Father was always in a good mood when he had his tea, paper and had made a lot of money at his job.

He had asked Father, 'how do you travel from one place to another?' Father had asked him: why he wanted to know? And he replied craftily that he was reading a map today and he wondered how people get from one place in the world to another. That was when Father explained to him the concept of trains, and how you can board one and it can take you anywhere you want, within reason.

Yugi had nodded politely and had not brought up the conversation subject since.

Yugi shivered again in the wind. He had stolen a couple of notes from Father's wallet. He'd be for it when he got home.

Just then a hoot of a train called in the snowy fog. Yugi stood and picked up his suitcase with both hands. He joined the rustle and bustle of people who lined up to the train. He stood at the back until he reached the door to one of the carriages which stood a ticket seller.

"As far as this train can take me" Yugi said his voice in a low full call for he had rehearsed what he would say. He gave all the notes to the ticket instructor who gave him a piece of orange train ticket.

Yugi pulled his case behind him as he sat on an empty seat. His case was quite heavy, but not from his belongings but from the weight and make of the case made it extra heavy.

He put the case as close to the window as he could before gingerly sitting in the seat, he screwed up his eyes as pain shot from his back as his exposed muscles came into contact with the pressure of the seat. He looked out of the window as the train flew through the station and passed the trees, streets, cities, snow shapes on the ground and then nothing for hours and hours.

He closed his eyes as his head rested onto the glass of the train window.

~::~

_**Date: ?, ?, ?**_

_**Time: ?:?**_

_**Place: ?**_

_Yugi stood in the shadowy house. He felt a sick feeling growing in his stomach as he looked at the thick black walls which surrounded him, the house lolled to the side in a crooked manor, the only light came from a red lantern which sent a pinky haze over the area._

_He felt his eyes swivel everywhere as his heart boomed in his chest. He looked down at his shaking hands and told himself to calm down. His joints felt like they were made of wood and nailed together with rusty nails._

_He looked again at his shaking hands and saw them clam into fists and then grow furry. He screamed at himself to stop as his back stiffened and his elbows and knees melted away so his legs and arms were completely straight. His head grew longer and harder, his nose becoming colder and wetter. His head threw itself up and his eyes now large and black shut to let out a giant:_

_HOOOOOWWWWWWL!_

_His head fell onto the ground painting his fur felt so hot and greasy in the suddenly hot house. He closed his eyes slowly._

_BANG! BANG!  
>BOOM! BOOM!<em>

"_YUGI!" a voice shrieked in the darkness._

_Yugi immediately opened his black eyes and darted up onto his feet. He turned around and saw a shadow in the doorway. He gulped:_

_Father._

_He began to bound away, his heart raced his tongue came out of the corner of his mouth as he ran._

"_YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_He felt a sudden blow to his back, he whimpered as he fell to the ground with a terrible crash. He looked up as Father swung his belt in his hand. He looked up his eyes clouded slightly as Father raised the belt and then smacked it hard onto his body:_

_HOOOOWWWWWWL!_

_He saw Father roar with rage as Yugi still stayed in wolf form._

"_CHANGE!" _

_Father demanded once again raising the belt and smacked it against Yugi's quivering body. Yugi tried, he shook as he forced his whole body to push itself back into refinement, tears sprung down his bloody face as he tried so hard. He couldn't though. The world spun and the floor cracked he tried so hard. But he couldn't. His body couldn't do it._

"_CHANGE! CHANGE! CHANGE!"_

_Father shouted over and over again while he hit Yugi again and again._

_But he couldn't. Not anymore._

~::~

_**Date: 2343, December, 33**__**rd**_

_**Time: 1:00-3:45**_

_**Place: Train carriage number 4**_

Yugi sat up with a start as the lights of his dream melted away from his eyes. He immediately looked at his hands shaking. Still human. He sat back and let out a sigh of relief. He wiped away the tear which had escaped from his eyes. He sat up and straightened his posture, he flinched when his scars stretched on his back but that could not be helped. The train was quite empty now so he guessed he wasn't far. He sat back again and looked out of the window.

What was he doing?

He had made a plan…Of some degree, but apart from boarding a train and buying tickets, he hadn't thought this far. He looked out of the window. What if nothing was there? He'd freeze to death. Or worse, his parents would find him. He knew Father would sooner or later catch on, and Mother wasn't completely stupid.

Before he could have thought of anything more, the train suddenly ground to a halt. Yugi blinked, poking his head against the window, there was no station in sight. He stood carrying his suitcase to the ticket man.

"Where's the station?" Yugi asked.

"Can't go any further. Have to go on foot."

Yugi blinked. He stood at the door watching the snow just fall outside. He turned to the ticket inspector. But he had his back to him. Yugi picked up his suitcase, opened the door and jumped out of the train carriage.

~::~

_**Date: 2343, December, 33rd**_

_**Time: 1:00-3:45**_

_**Place: 'Snake Eyed Hill' border**_

Yugi shivered as he dragged the suitcase uphill. This was crazy. He couldn't find any wolves in this weather. He closed his eyes tight against the snow before sitting on his suitcase. He couldn't stop. Not like this.

He covered his face. What could he do? A small tear fell down his cheek.

_HOOOOWWWWL!_

Yugi's head shot up as he heard the cry. He turned to see a big grey wolf standing on the hill a few yards from him.

He stood slowly.

The wolf's eyes narrowed. Suddenly it leapt down the hill at him, teeth bared, ready for a fight.

Yugi screamed. He left his suitcase and ran in the snow.

Trying to get away.

Again….

~::~

Hopefully things will pick up in the next chapter.

Review me!


	3. The Pack

Fangs

Chapter Two: The Pack

_**Date: 2339, June, 10**__**th**_

_**Place: Computer 561**_

_**Time: Approx. 9:29**_

_**Subject: The 'Pack'**_

_**Commentary: The 'Packs', as people call these creature's communities, are nothing but criminally achieved ranks which these feral live. The 'Packs' vary in size, strength and violence to humans. The more violent ones are usually elite groups such as: '**_**The Three Warriors'**_** (pg. 234 in '**_**Most Wanted Criminals' **_**for reference) who consistently fight against purist human soldiers, free traitorous humans from concentration camps (pg. 385 in **_**'The Best Place For Us'**_** for definition) and destroy factories where the **_**Pure **_**tonic is being made (pg. 92 in '**_**Medication Dictionary' **_**for definition).**_

_**Reason: They are growing in size and number every day. And must be stopped.**_

_**Signed: Primi Flammam**_

~::~

_**Date: 2343, December, 33rd**_

_**Time: 1:10-3:55**_

_**Place: 'Snake Eyed Hill' border**_

Yugi ran through the snow his eyes couldn't see through the dazzling white and grey landscape that fell before him, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm in hope he could see better. The growls were growing louder and louder in the snow.

Yugi tripped and fell into the snow head first. He blinked up as the wolf leapt straight for him, teeth bared, claws outstretched ready to kill. Yugi had never been so scared in his life, his heart banged so loud and hard he was sure it was going to burst, and his skin felt as if it was tightening over his face and body.

The wolf leapt onto his chest, its snout inches from Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes were widened in complete fear. His body shook as it normally did when he was in fear, but this time it was more violent maybe because it wasn't his parents or maybe it was because this time it was his own kind attacking him.

Fur grew on Yugi's face, and his body mutated and changed into his form of a white wolf. He had little control over his changes into beast and human form, but today he was thankful it had timing for a change.

The wolf stared at him, its eyes narrowed in an expression of suspicion. It breathing was hard because of the run, so was Yugi's only his caught every now and then with little swallows or gulps to try to keep his nerve. The wolf gave Yugi a look up and down once more. It sniffed out a long sigh before clambering off of him and walking away into the fog.

Yugi blinked after it. His eyes screwed up as he tried to follow the shape into the fog of the snow. Suddenly the wolf formed into a man, large and grey in the snow storm.

Yugi's eyes widened, he had never met anyone who could do that. Yugi scrambled onto his feet and ran after the man still in wolf form.

"Wait!" he called after the disappearing man.

The man didn't stop, didn't wait he just carried on.

Yugi picked up his suitcase still calling out to the man.

Yugi only stopped when he disappeared from view. He puffed his breath; he shivered now coming to a full stop. He sat down on his case, his fur slightly rustling in the breeze. He looked up when he heard a sound, his ears turned like satellites with the sound.

It was close, in the north.

He stood and picked up his snowy suitcase in his mouth and walked on. After a while a small light came up in the distance, small and orange. The sounds grew louder, now he knew it was laughter or some form of enjoyment. A few more steps and he'd be there.

"What do we have here?" asked a loud voice behind him.

Yugi turned and saw a large man standing beside a tree now covered in snow. He was one of the biggest men Yugi had ever seen. His mouth fell open when the guy took a step towards him. He was a bull of a man; his hair cut short into a black mop of grease, his skin was pale white with the odd splash of grey on his lips. His clothes were a leather jacket and leather trousers which fitted snuggly to his skin.

Yugi took a step back. The guy smirked before turning into a large dark grey wolf, the biggest wolf Yugi had ever seen. The wolf took a step towards Yugi, his tail and ears down, his snout sniffing to see who Yugi was.

Yugi let out a wail and ran for the light, the other wolf thought he was trying to attack and ran after Yugi.

~::~

_**Date: 2343, December, 33rd**_

_**Time: 1:50-4:15**_

_**Place: Somewhere in 'Snake Eyed Hill' **_

Yugi stumbled onto the ground where the light was. He fell head first into the ground. For once though it wasn't snow for it had been piled up in a heap and in its place was a large log fire. But around the fire was a mixture of humans and wolves.

The wolf chasing Yugi made a leap at him.

CRASH!

Yugi opened his eyes to see the big grey wolf had been forced to the ground by a light grey wolf; the same one Yugi had met in the snow storm.

"Ushio. Will you ever learn?" asked the light grey wolf before morphing into a tall slim tanned man wearing the same uniform which Ushio wore. His head turned sharply to Yugi who was still in wolf form.

Yugi blinked around at the great crowd of people and wolves who crowded around him all wearing the same uniform.

"Who is it?"

"Where did this one come from?"

"It might be all wolf?"

"Cool! We can eat tonight!" One smirked walking towards Yugi.

Yugi screamed covering his head, but thankfully his luck stood out and he morphed back into human.

"Oh…He has got the 'Gift'" one muttered.

The tall slim man walked up to Yugi and held out his hand. Yugi ignored it and stood on his own.

"I'm Mahado" the man introduced not seeming phased by Yugi's rejection.

Yugi felt faint.

"This is Ushio, who I've assumed you met."

Ushio sniffed covered in snow before moving away back into the darkness.

"This is Mana" the man continued but he was sounding faint.

Yugi swayed a little, he felt sick.

"And this is-"

He was cut short by Yugi collapsing on the ground, he groaned holding his stomach as the wolves and people crowded around him, until he finally blacked out.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, 1**__**st**_

_**Time: 8:00-9:00**_

_**Place: A small tent, 'Snake Eyed Hill'**_

Yugi groaned waking him up. He blinked around, his suitcase was sitting on the side of his tent (opened), the tent itself was a dark green in colour, and the size was quite small it could barely fit over a medium sized door; he was lying in a large sleeping bag which was zipped up smartly to his chin, which too was green in colour. He heard a small murmur outside his tent.

"Come on Ishizu be a sport."

"My Pack is big enough, anymore and we'll cause suspicion on the humans."

"But all of the other Packs have started off to Sanctuary and the others are too scared to budge an inch on letting in anymore."

"What do his Refugee papers say?"

"He doesn't have any, and all of my connections haven't heard of him."

"*Sigh* I better talk to him then."

His tent flaps were opened and in stepped a tanned woman with rich black hair. Only when she drew a little closer did Yugi see burn marks on her skin, her ears were clipped to be totally straight and when he saw her hands he saw her nails were nearly cut to the quick. She was still very pretty though, her eyes was a rich blue which shone like a star, and her hair was soft and smooth like a black waterfall.

She sat on the end of Yugi's suitcase, barely denting it. She seemed to be choosing her words very carefully before she spoke: "What is your name?"

Yugi blinked at her for a second forgetting how to understand English before finally answering: "Yugi."

The woman which he assumed was Ishizu nodded a couple of times, rubbing her thumb against the suitcase's latch. "I take it you have the 'Gift'."

"The what?"

Ishizu smiled slightly looking at him with her large eyes, she then morphed into a large black and brown wolf, her eyes still sapphire blue, "this" she smiled her large teeth shining slightly. She didn't look quite right as a wolf, her large ears where cut short, her fur came out in little tuffs where some patches had been burned too badly so they couldn't grow back. Her long tail had been burnt the worse completely hairless and a raw red in colour to show the pain of the act.

Yugi nodded slightly not sure whether to be shocked or confused by this wolf's appearance.

Ishizu morphed back into human form, much to Yugi's relief, "which refugee camp did you come from?" she asked.

Yugi blinked not quite understanding, he decided on the safe option "I don't know."

"You forgot?"

"No, I don't think I had one."

"Let me see your papers" she held her hand out expectantly.

Yugi blinked but took out his slightly damp train ticket and newspaper cutting.

Ishizu blinked, he probably gave her the wrong items. She examined the train ticket "you're telling me, you jumped on a train and came here because the newspaper told you to."

Yugi nodded.

Ishizu nodded slightly thinking, "Mahado!" she called making Yugi jump. Mahado poked his head around the tent flap "tell the camps to stop sending the refugees here, the humans are becoming suspicious we must move on and choose a new meeting place quickly." Ishizu informed him with a business like tone.

She stood slowly smiling at Yugi "So, Yugi, why do you want to go to Sanctuary?"

"What's…?"

Ishizu laughed "You really did fall upon this by mistake didn't you?" she opened the tent flaps and walked out Yugi following her. She started to pack away his tent "Sanctuary is a place where people like us put our vulnerable and weak to stay, a place where the humans have no knowledge of and one of the last safe places for us, Packs like mine, help guide more of our kind through the borders and into safety where the humans can no longer hurt them."

Yugi nodded "how far is it?"

"Fairly far, across many woods and forest where we must keep hidden, humans might try to stop us, but we'll get there."

"Why didn't you stay?"

Ishizu grunted as Yugi helped her pile Yugi's suitcase and tent onto a small cart that held all the other member of the Pack's possessions "I was planning to, but then when I got there I realized my nursing skills could be put to better use to the men on the front line and the Packs that have straggled from the path to Sanctuary."

Yugi blinked at Ishizu's multiple injuries which covered her body, why had she allow those injuries to happen? They were questions for another day.

Mahado suddenly howled for the Pack's attention. "People, we have a new member in our midst this is Yugi, who came late last night," everyone turned to Yugi sniffing him slightly, he waved slightly quite shy, "now treat him like the brother he is, and he's had a rough time…So go easy on him. Apart from that these are the rules about travelling in the Fangs Pack: Don't stray, if Ishizu or myself tell you to do something then do it, if we tell you not to do something then don't do it. If you don't you'll probably end up killed. Humans know what we are out here, there's no element of surprise, so don't approach a human. Pure or otherwise. If a raid does occur from a Pure elite then, run for the shadows and don't try to fight them, they will tear you face off faster than you can get your teeth into their neck. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good, now let's move out."

Many threw back their heads and howled turning into wolves to run, others stayed human and decided to walk in a large cluster of people. Yugi stuck with Ishizu and began to push the cart from behind while others pulled it; it wasn't particularly big or heavy so it wasn't hard work. Yugi blinked around at his 'comrades', he supposed he should call them that now, he was terribly shy but he hoped he might make some friends.

"Hey" said a small light brown wolf jumping next to him to help him push. "I'm Mana, what's your name?"

"Yugi." Yugi muttered blushing.

Mana laughed "this is too weird, two days ago I was sure I was the only one, but now…Now, I'm part of the crowd."

Yugi laughed with her "you don't know the half of it" he smiled.

Ishizu smiled too. Yup, this Yugi was going to fit in just fine with the Fangs Pack, just fine.

~::~

I'll get into key characters and Yami in the next chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it!

Review me!


	4. The  Three Warriors

Fangs

Chapter Three: The Three Warriors

_**Date: 2339, January, 18**__**th**_

_**Place: Computer 561**_

_**Time: Approx. 16:38**_

_**Subject: The Three Warriors**_

_**Commentary: Fairly recently there has been a growing resistance from the wolves in the North West, one that really sticks out is '**_**The Three Warriors'**_** (pg. 234 in 'Most Wanted Criminals' for reference), this is because the group is restricted to just three men: Yami Siriso, Seto Kiabar and Joey Wheeler; 'The Three Warriors' plan of action varies from constructing refugee camps, to blowing up **_**Pure **_**tonic factories (pg. 92 in 'Medication Dictionary' for definition). The three men are always on the move going from the human civilisation to tracking down other 'Packs' of refugees.**_

_**Reason: We don't know how far these desperate men will go.**_

_**Signed: Primi Flammam**_

**~::~**

_**Date: 2344, January, 3rd**_

_**Time: 18:30-19:30**_

_**Place: Inner borders of "Snake Eyed Hill"**_

"Here" Ishizu smirked handing Yugi a bowl of gruel.

Yugi fell on the bowl eating ravenously barely stopping for breath. He started chocking almost immediately making Ishizu reach over and thump him on the back.

"Take it easy!" Mana laughed at Yugi as he wiped his mouth gingerly with the back of his sleeve.

Yugi smiled "Sorry."

He had made good friends with all of the wolves now and knew most of them by name, apart from Mana who was sandy brown as a wolf, Ushio and Mahado who was both grey wolves, and Ishizu who was black and brown there was;

Rebecca who was one of the youngest among the group, she had yet to turn into a wolf properly and she didn't really know if she had the 'Gift' yet, but all of her family had been in the past meaning they had all been killed, leaving her as the only survivor. Sanctuary was really her last bet at happiness.

Miho, a shy sandy brown wolf who had obtained the nick name 'Ribbon' because of her purple ribbon that hung around her neck.

Mia Valentine, a platinum blonde wolf was by far the most prettiest of the pack, she was a good hunter if there was food around ranging from flies and fishes to deer and bull. She was very useful to the Pack in that way and she knew about it.

Anzu she was Ishizu's apprentice at nursing, keeping herself away from Yugi and made out she was far too grand to be talking to the likes of a new bee, this was her second trip to Sanctuary which made her feel very important in her mind. She rarely let herself change into a wolf but when she did it was a beautiful rich brown with glossy highlights like her hair.

The first day had been hard on little Yugi, all the new smells of the wolves made his morphing very sporadic, not to mention the long trek across winter snow and grass land mud, across an iced over lake until finally Ishizu believing they had gone far enough and they set up camp; took their toll on his legs and limbs. He had not had a lot of exercise back with his parents so this killed him after an hour.

Yugi panted his tongue growing feeling like it was a piece of rubber.

"The second day is always the toughest" Anzu said trying to sound wise.

Yugi rolled onto his back "no I think today was pretty bad too."

"You think that honey, but on the second day there's no fun in it, you know, you're in a team and there's all the sights and smells you know, and then it hits you, that you'll be doing this for three weeks straight."

And she had been right.

The second day Yugi had barely recovered from the first day. His legs ached and his throat felt like it was a piece of sand paper, and his body ached all over. He could barely feel his paws as he lay out in front of the fire with Mana.

Ishizu sat down in good humour after her evening meal which consisted of a bowl filled with gruel and she looked like the day's trek had been a walk in London Park.

Mahado stood and looked out into the darkness, "I'm going to scout out for a bit. I sense we are not alone out here."

Ishizu sprang up "Marik…"

Mahado turned to her; "no old friend, I think this is a Pack of some sort, they've probably gotten lost" he bowed his head slightly to the others in the group before springing into the distance his springing grey form disappearing in a flash.

Ishizu stayed standing looking after him for a while before sitting back down.

Mana whistled her tail wagging slightly "you LIKE him!"

Ishizu turned to her a little miffed but then smiled "no, he's just an old friend."

Yugi rolled over onto his side looking up at the moon, it felt strangely calming "Ishizu?" he asked slowly.

Ishizu's short clipped ears turned to Yugi expectantly.

"What are we?"

Ishizu looked up thinking slightly "I don't know really. Werewolves? The next evolved state of man? Demons? Or maybe just freaks."

Yugi sat up slowly "Why do the humans hate us?"

Isizu yawned her fur slowly disappearing to show her tired burnt face, "I think they are afraid of us. Humans hate change."

"You speak like we're not one of them" Rebecca piped up from the other side of the fire.

All conversation stopped as all eyes turned to Ishizu.

She stood slowly "I only know this, that some humans are safe, who are locked up in concentration camps, while others are bad who are in charge, and want us exterminated. They hate us so much they would bleach their own skin, mutilate their bodies and destroy their human beauty so as to not become one of us."

The silence stood in the air.

Ishizu looked away suddenly pained but then added "there are bad ones with the 'Gift' too, they would kill all humans good or not to ensure the survival of us. Our Pack is on neither side; we provide a neutral look at the situation and just let you all make your own decisions on the matter." Ishizu sat down letting the others to change the subject in their own way and deal with the awkwardness.

Yugi sat up more curious "you mean there are more of us out there?"

Ishizu nodded slowly obviously tired "Yes, good and bad."

"Are there many bad ones?"

"Only two which I know of."

"Who are they?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Is one of them…Marik?" Yugi asked remembering the name she had spoken of.

Suddenly Ishizu's mouth shaped down tight over her lips, her eye grew wider and a slow wine like a dogs started to come out of her throat. She then slowly stood and walked to her tent before disappearing in it.

Yugi blinked. The conversation had ended, and he had better believe it.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, 3**__**rd**_

_**Time: 23:30-2:30**_

_**Place: Yugi's tent, Inner borders of 'Snake Eyed Hill'**_

Yugi lay on his stomach in his tent, his eyes laid half shut against the grass of the ground, he was trying to sleep to not great results. True he was aching all over from the second day syndrome, but his body felt restless and refused to relax. He sat up and pulled his jumper into shape. Bloody instincts.

Yugi stood up slowly and walked out of the tent, it was a beautiful night, the stars and moon were out shining into the darkness and the cool air was windless making the snowy ground a lot more tolerable. He sniffed the air, a thousand new smells seemed to be waiting to be explored, he morphed slowly into a wolf by the smells of the new explorations that may occur.

His body seemed to shine out of the darkness a pure white wolf on the snowy ground shone out in the dark blue world around him. He slowly trotted through the snow, his sensitive nose breathing in and breathing out the new smells. He wondered why more of the Pack go out during the night; the world seemed so much more at peace now everything was silent.

_HOOOWWWWWWWL!_

Yugi's long ears suddenly pricked upward at the sound. His heart quivered at the sound both from excitement and from fear, he pointed his nose up and sniffed the air for the owners of the call. He was still not very good at being a wolf so he struggled to order all of the new smells into a form of categorisation.

_HOOOOOWWWWWL!_

He couldn't understand what it wanted and who it was calling to. He turned and walked back towards the camp so he could wake Ishizu and make her take over.

He had only been walking a couple of steps when he heard a ferocious growl behind him. He turned quickly to see a large black wolf snarling at him atop a hill. Yugi stood motionless for a second awed slightly by the danger of the situation, when the wolf started for him did he turn and run.

His body moved up and down like a wave in the snow; his back paws touched his front and his back clicked when he stretched out. The black wolf was closing in.

Yugi now knew why the others didn't go out at night. This was a nightmare. A bleeding nightmare. Any second now he'd awaken and remember _humans _where the enemy and _wolves _were the friends. Come on Yugi. Wake up Yugi. Please Yugi wake up!

The black wolf was upon him, he pushed Yugi's hips into the snow, making the small wolf lose his balance and fall head first into the snow, Yugi wasn't beaten yet, the little wolf scrambled onto his feet again and started again his body pounding. The black wolf started a different tactic; it launched itself into Yugi's back making the small wolf whimper and over balance once again falling into the snow onto his back this time the black wolf on him.

Yugi struggled whining and howling for help but he was at the black wolf's mercy.

The black wolf growled his teeth bared and head down; another growl erupted from its chest making Yugi shiver and squirm against him harder. A nose was shoved into the side of Yugi's face and he felt it press and move around his fur smelling his scent.

"Yami!" a voice in the distance called.

The wolf stopped and took its face slowly away, its long ebony ears twitching in the air alert and ready.

"Yami!" the voice called again. Yugi recognised the voice immediately. Mahado.

Yugi tried to struggle free but the wolf was too strong.

Suddenly a light grey wolf bounded from over the hill and ran to the two; it was followed shortly by a sandy coloured wolf and a greyish brown wolf. Mahado was morphed before he had finished jumping in mid-air.

"Yami!" he said relieved and slightly startled by how he found Yami.

The black wolf slowly stood and walked off of Yugi, he still stared at the white wolf with rich red eyes making the poor boy too frightened to move.

"Found it advancing to the Pack, it could be a spy of Mariks or the humans." At the sound of the name Marik the other two wolves all hunched over and growled at the shaking Yugi.

Mahado looked at Yugi and then at Yami, he suddenly laughed "old friend, you have been on the battle ground for too long" he slowly walked to Yugi and pulled him up onto his shaking feet. "I doubt Yugi here, could so much as be a spy for a bumble bee, let alone for a villain like Marik, and he seems too naïve to be in the human's claws."

Yugi hid behind Mahado as the three wolves un-morphed revealing their human forms.

The sandy wolf had a metal chain around its neck making it look fierce, but when human it hung comically around his neck, much to big and heavy for him, his blonde hair coincided with the sandy fur giving his face a dog like expression, he had acquired a large gash on his lips which was bleeding slightly now but it didn't stop his mouth spread out into a large grin at the one named Yami.

The grey and brown wolf looked just as fierce as a human as he had as a wolf, his long brown hair was cut short unlike the long hair of the blonde's, his eyes were a pale blue and would paralyse anyone who looked directly at them. He seemed less amused by Yami's mistake and more suspicious at Yugi for the incident. His body was powerfully made up of muscle as if to say: "do you really want to mess with me?"

Finally the black wolf became human, his expression one of shock and embarrassment, his long legs and arms made him look taller than he really was, his hair was spread out in a star shaped and glossed over so it shined in the night sky, his red eyes which had terrified Yugi before now looked slightly apologetic and not quite believing still. His bare arms were quite muscly if not as big as the last one but his chest seemed firmer and stronger than the other's.

Yugi blinked slightly and looked away, his body still seemed fragile and lighter, but he knew he had to calm down and concentrate on being a human. At last his fur melted away and his large jumper came through, he wobbled slightly being on two legs again but he forced himself to balance and not make a further fool of himself.

The one called Yami scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

The grey and brown wolf walked towards Yugi asking "what were you doing away from the Pack?"

Yugi blinked he felt so stupid, he was almost in tears "I…I was walking…"

The blonde one laughed and gave him the thumbs up sign winking.

The brunette snarled at either Yugi or the blonde one, "well then, you can go back now, or else next time you won't be so lucky, because you might wind up on a dissecting table or in the belly of something ranging from a wood louse to a bigger wolf" he nearly shouted.

Yugi nodded and walked back. He tried to keep his head high but he was too light headed to know what was up or down.

He finally got to his tent, he slowly fell on his sleeping bag and curled up, and fur once again grew on him as he snuggled into his tail. He felt water dribbled down his cheeks but he was too tired to wipe them away. He now found he was exhausted and he fell asleep in a wink of an eye.

That night he dreamt of black wolves with one thousand teeth chasing him.

~::~ 

Review me!


	5. A Tragic Day

Fangs

Hi Guys sorry I haven't updated, but things have gotten heavy these past few days with my A level results and my future being bought into question. So I haven't had the right mind scheme or time to complete these but don't worry! The next ones almost done too.

Chapter Four: A Tragic Day…

_**Date: 2345, February, 13**__**th**_

_**Place: Computer 303**_

_**Time: Approx. 7:30**_

_**Subject: Yugi Mouto. Continued.**_

_**Commentary: Today I asked whether Yugi had ever met a **_**Pure **_**human, the subject looked up at me unflinchingly and said he had. He had been terrified from it. The interview was then cut short because the subject proceeded to go into a vomiting spell. He must really have been frightened.**_

_**Or maybe the drugs are starting to get to him. Who knows?**_

_**Reason: Yugi Mouto is starting to break down, he is starting to lose hope and his defences are lowering, he might be useful yet.**_

_**Signed: Novissima Flammam**_

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, 4**__**th**_

_**Time: 8:00-9:00**_

_**Place: Inner borders of 'Snake Eyed Hill'**_

Yugi poked his head outside his tent, it seemed safe enough, he had purposefully slept in so there would be enough witnesses around so he couldn't be attacked again by that mad black dog. He slowly moved out of his tent and head to the clearing in the woods where the Pack had set up camp and where the others were loading the cart to start out.

"There you are Yugi" Ishizu smiled at him before subtlety winking at him "I heard you took a stroll last night, from Mahado."

Yugi paled slightly but nodded.

Ishizu patted his back maternally before turning back to her work.

Yugi looked around the camp site warily before turning back and started to work with Ishizu packing the cart with his own belongings.

"Hello Yugi" said a voice behind him.

Yugi started before turning quickly to see Yami, the person who had attacked him last night, sheepishly waving. Yugi's heart stopped as he pressed his back against the cart waiting for this guy to make a move.

"I don't think we properly introduced ourselves, I'm Yami Siriso" Yami only held his hand out to the smaller boy, but Yugi acted like it was a rocket launcher "I know you, well we already know each other from last night….But can you forget about that it wasn't anything personal…I mean I don't even know you so how could I have done that to a stranger, I just lost my head…Not that I do that often! I'm a sane guy! You can trust me!" Yami burbled his face going redder and redder by the effort.

It wasn't working anyway, Yugi just kept his eyes fixed of Yami his back still pressed against the side of the cart hoping it'll fall into it, and Yugi was beginning to wonder whether he should run for it.

Yami was noticing this, and he would have carried on muttering to Yugi, if the blonde wolf from last night hadn't had cracked laughing. Yami walked away from Yugi without a backwards glance, he hit the blonde man before turning once again into a pure black wolf and leaping away into the hills.

Yugi breathed out sagging a little from the strain, Mana from atop of the cart called down "what was that all about?"

Yugi looked up and shrugged his large sweater covering his hands "I don't know, but last night he tried to kill me."

"Cool." Mana muttered before leaping down to help Yugi load the last case, she smiled dreamily for a second after Yami "he can try to kill me any day."

Yugi rolled his eyes at his intoxicated friend smirking, but before he could make a witty comment Anzu passed them saying "back off ladies he's mine."

Mana's face fell and her body sagged down comically a dark storm cloud building over her head.

"Ladies, ladies" the blonde man suddenly popping out of nowhere and grabbing both Mana and Anzu's hands "you girls can all be Joey Wheeler's, let the squabbling over me begin!" he smirked before grabbed by the ear by the brunette who arrived with Joey and Yami.

"Hey, pup" he snapped "I thought you were mine."

Yugi put sleeved hands over his ears "I don't care who belongs to whom as long as I'm left alone."

Ishizu came to his rescue by returning from packing the cart and standing next to Yugi "Yugi," she smiled "You've met Joey Wheeler and Seto Kiaba from last night."

Joey smirked at Yugi "sorry, I don't think we properly met, I know you met Yami, but I've yet to make that honour" he smiled holding his hand out playfully.

Seto didn't even look at Yugi instead walking away to check on the rest of the Pack. Joey followed him, turning into his wolf form his large bushy sandy tail wagging after Seto trying to make him smile.

Ishizu smiled after him "he thinks he's so grand Seto," Ishizu smiled "He's lucky to have Joey"

Yugi blinked shocked as he helped pull the cart now long eared and furry, "they are…together, together?"

Ishizu nodded "yep, they always had feelings for each other, but the only problem with Joey and Seto are that, Joey loves Seto with all of his heart but he's too scared to admit it, and Seto loves Joey with all his heart but he's too proud to admit it."

Yugi blinked already exasperated with the issues these two men had brought with them.

Ishizu laughed "don't worry Yugi; they only stay for a couple of weeks if that, before moving on to another factory or another pack to send help to them."

Yugi nodded again before putting his back into his work and pulling the cart up a long hill.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, 4th**_

_**Time: 20:00-21:00**_

_**Place: Outer borders of 'Snake Eyed Hill'**_

It was night not too soon for Yugi, another day of walking, running, pulling, pushing, mantling and dismantling equipment was still tiring on the unexercised dog but he was starting to get used to it.

He hadn't seen Yami all day, but the other two Seto and Joey were always in plain view with Ushio and Mahado running as wolves or walking as humans. Not that he cared what Yami did on his own.

He laid on the ground his eyes half open the picture of calmness. Beside him sat Miho and Mana, the latter chatting and laughing with him about the journey and a mistake she'd made with her tent, Miho sat carefully retying her ribbon around her hair still quite shy of Yugi.

Joey suddenly stood in front of the fire his long slender form stood with mock pride hand over heart; everyone started to clap to humour him. Joey grinned before bellowing with his head flown back and his back slightly arching backward (the picture of overacting) he launched into a speech: "it was the summer of 2344-"

"There hasn't yet been a summer of this year!" Yami suddenly cried out.

Yugi turned jumping slightly to see Yami still a black wolf striding into the clearing and the orange light of the fire. He un-morphed to become a tall human, still moving towards the group. Yugi was sure he heard all the women (except Ishizu of course) let out a small sigh of awe and lust at Yami's well-toned form coming out of the distance.

"Where have you been?" Seto asked crossing his arms though he seemed cool with Yami's sudden reappearance.

"Scouting" Yami said gaily trotting to where Ishizu and Rebecca were before sitting on his stomach head in his hands.

"Attack any innocent wolves yet?" Joey asked his hands on his hips.

Yami frowned while Yugi blushed, "don't you have a story to tell Joey?" he asked stonily a stronger man than Joey would have quacked.

Joey giggled before starting over: "It was the _spring_ of 2344, when I was walking through the great plains of the human country where the grey concrete is set." Joey said throwing his arms out and

over emphasising every noun, "when suddenly, out jumped a human!"

Everyone became silent and serious as Joey smirked holding them all by tenterhooks, except for Yami and Seto who probably knew whether this story was true or not.

"There was one…No thirty of them all running at me at every direction" Joey said reacting like it was happening to him now "They started to attack, Ha! But I was way too quick for them! I morphed just in time! They were all around me now trying to kill me or take me away in a Black Van, so I stood my ground and shouted: 'NOT TODAY HUMANS!' before running at them, my hair all messed up, and, and, and-"

"You add on more humans every time you tell that story" Yami smirked at Joey who was frothing at the mouth with his story.

Joey growled at him springing at Yami's now wolf form with his own, Yugi blinked as the two fought and growled at each other playfully fighting. Seto stood calmly and separated the two fighting men each holding a wolf ear in his hand "we have company tonight, so please try and act normal you two."

"It's late anyway, we have a long trek tomorrow" Ishizu said before Yami or Joey could retaliate.

Everyone stood and started for their tents, Joey and Seto walked off hand in hand while Yami stalked off in the opposite direction. The only one who did not move right away was Ushio who hadn't returned to his human form all day; he put his nose in the air and did a long sniff.

"Ushio?" Mahado asked equally suspicious as well as concerned.

Ushio turned obviously not knowing Mahado was still there "thought I smelt a rabbit, sir" he said calmly but there was an edge to his voice daring Mahado to question him.

Mahado hesitated before nodding once and walking to his tent.

Ushio stared after the tanned man his jaw tight over his lips; he finally sniffed once before springing up the hill and away into the distance.

Unknown to Ushio or Mahado, Yugi had been watching this in the shadows.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, 5th**_

_**Time: 2:00-2:30**_

_**Place: Outer borders of 'Snake Eyed Hill'**_

Yugi lay on his stomach, his head in his arms, half asleep half awake. He was wondering whether it was worth it to get up and get a drink of water, his tongue felt dry and hard in his mouth and his throat felt uncomfortably raw from lack of moisture to the point it hurt. But he couldn't get his body to move and he kept going in and out of sleep in mid command.

He was just managing to open his eyes when suddenly the sky was filled with a red light. His head went up not sure whether he was dreaming or fully awake. He poked his head out of the tent flaps to see that the sky hadn't turned red, but a flare had been thrown into the sky. He looked around as the others were all looking from their tents up at the light, some confused others frightened.

Then it happened.

Out of the woods surrounding the small Pack came out an army of Pure humans.

Yugi had never seen a Pure human in his life, but these were a frightful bunch, their skin was a raw bleached yellow obviously to take away all hair growth making them bald, their eyes had turned a blood red from all the chemicals which made them sink into the skull as well, their teeth and long clawed nails was now sharp and fang like, the new sharp teeth made their lips bleed because of the sharpness. The noses were the worse, for they had completely come off of the faces leaving snake like slits in the head.

Yugi stared at the beasts as they came to a stop, the Pack was totally surrounded.

"NOW!" one Pure shouted; any other time or place Yugi might have laughed at the voice, for it had a lisp because of the teeth and raw lips. But he couldn't because in that monster's eyes was totally hatred and the need to kill.

The Pures all leapt at the Pack in unison, Yugi screamed, they were so fast! Some roared and went straight for individuals whereas others destroyed the camp site instead. They were suddenly everywhere, Yugi saw them burn tents and bite, kick, scratch, tear and _destroy _members of the pack. He scrambled to his feet and tried to run, willing his wolf form to come.

He couldn't.

He couldn't change.

He watched as the rest of the Pack ran into the woods their tails disappearing in the darkness.

"WAIT!" Yugi screamed running as best he could after them.

He did a backward glance slowing slightly when he saw the camp.

His tent and the other's: destroyed.

The cart with their possessions: destroyed.

But what made his fully stop was that he saw the ones who had not got away.

Miho. Her ribbon now bloody and her pale almost violet fur now drenched in her blood, her head was still on her shoulders, but blood was gushing from her neck from a fatal bite, mouth and gut from being ripped apart by hands.

Mia. Her beautiful body was now being lifted into a large Black Van on the side of the woods. Was she alive? Or taken away to be used as parts. Her slim frame was covered in blood…But her head was still on her shoulders she could be…

Mana…No Mana…Her tiny frame didn't stand a chance up against a strong Pure…Her large eyes that shone with mischievous glint in were now blank and lifeless. Her long light brown fur had been ripped out in great handfuls making her slim broken frame seem imperfect and ugly.

Yugi stared at his three friends who had lost their lives. He couldn't move. Suddenly a Pure jumped in front of him, its fingers were covered in blood and its teeth were too. Yugi shook as it slowly advanced to him. It had a horrible grin on its lips, which seemed both unnatural and frightening like all of its teeth had been crammed into his mouth.

It was going to kill him.

He was going to die.

It roared as it leapt at Yugi.

Yugi screamed covering his face.

Out of nowhere Mahado launched his wolf form at the Pure. The Pure wasn't expecting this and fell back wailing for the rest of the Pures to help it.

"Run Yugi! Run!" Mahado screamed turning to Yugi trying to fight the Pure "Ru-" he was cut short.

Yugi stared at Mahado tears running down his face; Mahado gasped and whined as blood spurted from his mouth and went down his cheeks and chin. Yugi watched as the Pure still grinning pulled its long clawed hand out of Mahado's gut holding intestines in his hand. It grinned at Mahado, who still alive and silently screaming, before sinking its teeth into Mahado's neck and ripped out his throat.

Mahado fell back onto his side; his long wolf snout sniffed for a few seconds, before his eyes glazed over and was gone.

He was gone.

The leader of the Pack was gone.

The Pure wiped its hands on its shirt, before whipping its face to Yugi still standing.

Yugi wasn't dumb founded any more he was running as fast as his legs could carry him. The orange smoke of the tent fires only lit the way so far before he was in the cool blue surroundings of the woods. Behind him he heard the strides of the human almost upon him, he screamed again he could feel himself wanting to be sick, but his body wouldn't allow it making his legs keep running.

It was getting closer. No way could little Yugi out run that monster.

He screamed again as he felt something on the back of his woollen jumper; he was suddenly lifted off the ground and put onto someone's back. He opened his eyes to see he was on the back of an ebony black wolf. Yugi immediately put his arms around Yami's neck; he started when he saw blood was on Yami's back and body. The black wolf turned to look behind him, Yugi did likewise. He almost died of fright when he saw five Pures running after them. His grip tightened around Yami's neck and he buried his face into Yami's neck, but as he watched the Pures stopped in unison and disappeared into the smoke.

Gone.

For Now.

Yugi felt big tears go down his face as the Post Tramatic Stress finally kicked in. He shakily pressed his face into Yami's long black fur. He couldn't feel calm but he defiantly felt safer with Yami running deeper into the woods away from their camp and danger. He sniffed in Yami's scent, wanting to curl up and fall asleep in Yami's warmth.

Why couldn't he have died too?

~::~

Yeah, a bit of a depressing one I'm afraid, but I hope you do find it in your hearts to Review Me!


	6. Hope

Fangs

Chapter Five: Hope

_**Date: 2345, February, 25th**_

_**Place: Computer 303**_

_**Time: Approx. 9:23**_

_**Subject: Yugi Mouto. Continued.**_

_**Commentary: Today I knew I had to start to tackle Yugi's notorious mate: Yami Siriso. When I started to drive the conversation to the subject's name, Yugi refused to answer, we once again resorted to giving him a heavy dose of 'Narcosynthesis', Yugi tried to fight against it by clamping his mouth shut to the point of it bleeding but the toxin allowed him to nod or shake his head.**_

_**Yami Siriso: with the subject now restrain we proceeded on with the subject, I first asked the obvious question on whether Yugi loved his mate, he seemed pained but he forced himself to nod, I then asked if the semen we found in his system was Yami's; Yugi was more apprehensive, I was beginning to grow tiresome of the boy so I allowed my colleges to loosen him up a bit with violence. At last the subject admitted the obvious that he had had sexual intercourse with Yami to the point of him having Yami's semen in his system. I now had to tackle the more advanced questions like 'why?' or 'where is Yami Siriso now?'**_

_**Reason: We must find Yami Siriso…Before he finds us.**_

_**Signed: Novissima Flammam**_

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, 5**__**th**_

_**Time: 4:00-4:30**_

_**Place: ?**_

Yami ran through the woods Yugi still shakily hanging onto his back. Yami began to slow, his long ham pink tongue came out panting blood mixing with his saliva, as he slowed a limp came into his back leg and when Yugi dared look he saw someone (or something) had tried to take a bite out of him. Yami kept walking his eyes forced forward. Yugi knew he had to jump off now, he knew Yami was injured. But his body couldn't move it was too shocked and exhausted to even roll off Yami's back and he dared not leave the safety of Yami's fur.

They at last came to a small clearing where an overgrown abandoned warehouse stood totally deserted, vines climbed up the grey concrete bricks, the small windows were broken at the top whereas the larger at the bottom looked pristine. Yami slowed to the double doors before knocking five times in a rhyme.

Ishizu opened the door immediately looking around before looking at Yami "and the rest?"

Yami, who was still catching his breath panting slightly, looked down at the ground his eyes closed.

Ishizu put a hand over her mouth but then gulped, at once steadying herself, before rising and held her arms out "give him to me."

Yami slowly reached over and took hold of Yugi's woollen jumper and pulled him up. Yugi held on tight to Yami's neck refusing to let go, he had just experienced his death and Pures for the first time, he was not going to let go of safety.

Ishizu sighed but before she could do anything more, a rustle in the bushes and a crow calling set her on edge pulling her out of control "get inside quickly" she said obviously scared.

Yami limped in Yugi still on his back.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, 5th**_

_**Time: 4:00-4:30**_

_**Place: Abandoned Warehouse**_

Yugi looked up taking his face out of Yami's fur when Yami began to stand upright, painfully morphing back to a human again. Yami groaned slightly leaning against the wall for balance, still panting his face and hair covered in sweat. Yugi started to cautiously unwind his arms to let go of Yami. Yami felt this; he put a cold hand over Yugi's, held it there, before unwinding Yugi's arms and lifted him up slightly before setting him on the ground.

Yugi glanced around, Joey and Seto were both bloody and holding a piece of wet clothing to their face, with Anzu hovering near them to see to their needs, when she spotted Yami she quickly lead him to his team mates to patch him up too. Rebecca was sitting a corner sucking her thumb (a habit she had acquired). Ushio stood away from the group his arms crossed staring out the window his expression carefully blank.

Ishizu took Yugi and lead him to a small bench draped around by an old sheet for privacy. She took Yugi's face in her hands and stared around it to see if he had been hurt, Yugi shook himself away "I'm fine Ishizu" he said his voice sounded so weird, like he was listening to it too, it was thick and lifeless like he had lost himself outside in the woods and he couldn't find the old Yugi's voice.

Ishizu shook her head "we can't take that chance Yugi," she said her voice sounded weak but she had a strong point with it "you had a bad shock and if we don't see to it now, then the infection will kill you certainly" she gently twigged his jumper, but Yugi shot out of his seat and held his jumper down "no" he said finally.

Ishizu held her face "Yugi please…" she begged.

Yugi shook his head.

Ishizu held her burned head for a second before walking away to where the others sat.

"You've seemed to have upset the delicate balance which is Ishizu's temper" said a voice a few feet away.

Yugi turned and looked to see Yami leaning on the wall his tank top in his arms while his bare chest was bandaged by a number of bandages.

Yugi nodded "sorry" it was a limp word which everyone uses but nobody knows the meaning of.

Yami shrugged slightly before wincing holding his ribs, he carefully limped to where Yugi sat "I think 'thank you' is a better term of phrase but 'sorry' is a good one all the same."

Yugi smiled in spite of himself, tears fell soon after though from the guilt he had for himself.

Yami reached over and patted his shoulder his arm curling around Yugi's body, "it's okay, it's been a tough night on all of us."

Yugi nodded again biting on his lip "It's all my fault" he whispered.

Yami looked at him, "Yugi, don't ever think that, you've got to be brave. What happened back there was not your fault; humans won't rest until every single one of use is off the face of this planet."

Yugi shook his head "it's my fault Mahado's dead."

Yami was about to answer when Seto jumped out of nowhere in front of them "what does he mean" he snapped quickly and suspiciously.

"This is a private conversation, Seto" Yami said slightly defensive.

Seto ignored him, "what do you mean" he asked calmly at Yugi, but with an edge to his voice.

Yugi bit down on his lower lip slightly but couldn't speak.

Seto suddenly grabbed Yugi by the scruff of the neck and forced him against a wall "what do you mean?" he shouted into the young boy's face.

Everyone stopped talking and watched.

Yami growled which was harsh and loud daring Seto to try anything. His fur and fangs grew fast, despite the pain he must have felt, he gave Seto a few seconds to retract before leaping at the taller man.

Ishizu leapt in front of them both standing in-between the men acting as a wall blocking them both. "Put him down Seto" she snarled her voice holding a dangerous edge which Yugi had never heard before.

Seto snarled before dropping the boy, Yami advanced a step closer, Seto grew his grey and brown fur before readying for a pounce his own growl matching Yami's. The two's faces were close and it seemed the only fight was going to be who could do the loudest roar. Seto was the first to back down, dipping his head, his human face showing before he stood a man once again. Yami looked at him not moving from his stance before standing upright once again.

Ishizu sighed with relief before turning to Yugi "what do you mean Yugi?" she asked tenderly putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Big tears fell down Yugi's face, he wiped them with the back of his long sleeves before answering "Mahado…He tried to save me…I couldn't move…I didn't mean for him to die."

A silence fell over the room as everyone realised the extent of Yugi's words.

Ishizu looked at Yugi very hard before turning away tears in her eyes.

Anzu tutted her teeth together, but her stare was cold on Yugi, and her voice hissed through her clicks.

Joey looked away from Yugi before turning fully away from Yugi.

Seto growled and made a grab at Yugi, before Yami wrestled him away and dragged him to the other side of the room.

Ushio stood silently calculating what exactly Yugi had said and how it could profit him.

Yugi stood alone. He had never felt so bad in his life. He had never felt so guilty either, it was a wrenching feeling it twisted his insides together and made his chest felt like it was lined with lead. Every breath made him remember and made the band around his middle tighter and tighter, until he wanted to stop feeling altogether.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, 5th**_

_**Time: 5:00-8:00**_

_**Place: Abandoned Warehouse Number 4**_

Everyone agreed that for the rest of the morning and day they had better sleep through it to conserve their energy and to make sure the humans don't follow them they would have to move via nightfall for a couple of days.

Poor Ishizu she had to learn fast, now Mahado was gone and after Yami, Seto and Joey had gone, she'd have to be the leader of the pack and make all the decisions from then on. Meaning she was now under immense pressure and constantly feared the worst.

Despite that though she and everyone else slept well, except Yugi.

He laid on his stomach feeling so awful he could scarcely breathe. His face was tear stained and tired, though he could not force himself to sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw Mahado's cold wolf eyes staring into his, he totally blamed himself for Mahado's death.

_He'd_ stopped running and looked back putting himself in danger.

_He_ was the one who couldn't change and slowed them all down.

_He_ was the one Mahado had defended.

If _He_ hadn't have just stood there Mahado wouldn't have called to him and lose his concentration.

And if _He_ hadn't had done all the above Mahado wouldn't have died.

Another tear glided slowly down Yugi's face as he continued to feel miserable.

Rebecca suddenly started crying.

Yugi expected Ishizu or Anzu to come to her aid but instead it was Joey who came to her side. He gently picked up the screaming eight year old and held her in his arms. She clung to him like he was her own giant teddy bear of comfort. "What's all this then?" asked Joey in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Rebecca sniffed into Joey's shirt still crying slightly. Yugi wished he was young enough to be picked up and held like that, Mother never really held him in her time and Father wasn't around at home or punishing him to do anything else of the sort. Not that he wanted to be held at all, it would probably hurt him more than anything else, but he just wanted the comfort that someone gave a damn whether he lived or died. He had never had that in his life.

"I want to go home" she slurred the tears and dribbled mixing her words.

"We are going home honey" Joey said still gentle.

"I don't have a home anymore" she cried. Yugi remembered that Rebecca had lost all her family and house to humans because of their Gift. Tonight probably only served as a reminder of that.

Joey rocked her in his arms slowly humming. This seemed to sooth Rebecca and it seemed to sooth Yugi because he dried his eyes and turned to Joey and Rebecca to hear better. Rebecca rubbed her eyes hiccupping slightly from the tears in her eyes.

"I have a sister close to your age" Joey said suddenly.

Rebecca looked up at him in the blackness. "What happened to her?"

"Nothing, she's in Sanctuary, with others where she can live in piece with people like her."

"I wish we were there now."

"We have a long way to go…But we'll get you there."

"What about the others that don't make it?"

Joey was silent for a moment, Yugi's heart went up to his throat he was so scared what Joey might say about the ones who 'didn't make it.'

Joey suddenly lifted Rebecca high above his head so she could see through the holey roof into the clear night sky showing that the stars where out "I envy them really" Joey said almost to himself as he looked out to the stars that scattered the sky.

Rebecca looked down at him "why?"

"They're safe; they are sleeping and playing for eternity in the place beyond this Hell hole. Their souls go into the sky to become stars, or so I was told. They are met by Lupus. The white wolf with fingers, and are guided to a place, where there's enough food and water and where peace is a reality."

Rebecca was quiet for a moment before asking: "then what?"

Joey was snapped out of his trance slightly "well then they spend all of forever in fields and flower beds without a care in the world" his smirk working back into his voice and his playful nature shining through his words.

"Do you believe it?"

Joey shrugged slightly "sure, why not, there's no harm in believing that there's something better than what we have now, it gives us hope I guess…And hope can't die."

Yugi turned over so he was looking up at the night sky.

_Hope can't die._

He heard no more from Joey and Rebecca as they both fell asleep one by one after bidding each other goodnight.

_Hope can't die._

He smiled slightly; the hopes and dreams of his passed friends would live within them all and in himself. He will not let them die in vain. He will rise above these ashes of despair.

_Hope can't die._

~::~

I know, a little weird and a little hippie talking, but please review me.

SOMEONE REVIEW ME! PLEASE! I know this isn't very good but….I spent a lot of time and effort on this so…HUMOUR ME!


	7. Ishizu Ishtar

Fangs

Chapter Six: Ishizu Ishtar

_**Date: 2342, August, 6**__**th**_

_**Place: Computer 98**_

_**Time: Approx. 20:47**_

_**Subject: Marik Ishtar**_

_**Commentary: I have met few psychopaths with such force for their ideas as Marik Ishtar seems to have acquired (pg. 378 in dangerous criminal ideas for further definition). He seems to believe that all humans are worthless and are the ones that should be destroyed not the other way around. The man we finally managed to catch in a trap we laid out in an old compound where concentration camps used to be.**_

_**Marik Ishtar: I have him in my lab now, semi-conscious of course, I have done various autopsies on his body and marvel at the mechanical workings of these transformations. I intend to learn much more from these specimens bringing in more wolves from the outer lands to see what we can learn biographically. It seems to be quite quiet in the lab; I wonder whether my co-workers have managed**_

_**mARIK iSHTAR HAS eSCApED hE HAS sEeMEd TO HAVE kILLEd MY cO-WORKeRS And IS NoW tRyIng To kILL me. I CaN oNlY hOLD ON FoR sO lonG NoW. I cAn hEaR hIm oUtSiDe NoW.**_

_**Signed: Primi Flammam **_

_**My father died later that night, killed by Marik Ishtar. I can only hope that my contributions as head of the HWPST labs that I can make a key effort in finishing this war between the humans and the wolves. I fully declare war on them and hope that it'll be my hands that will kill Marik Ishtar and Yami Siriso.**_

_**Signed: Novissima Flammam**_

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, 9th**_

_**Time: 8:30-9:00**_

_**Place: Abandoned Warehouse Number 4**_

At last the smell of humans seemed to drift away and the Pack began to emerge from their refuge. Yugi still kept himself to himself, but people seemed to forgive him, Ishizu for example apologised for her actions and seemed to be treating him the same as she had before, Joey hadn't apologised but he was starting to hang around Yugi more and was treating him like the little brother he never had. Yami hadn't changed at all throughout the affair believing whole heartedly that it was a mistake on Yugi's side but circumstances were more to blame than him.

Seto, Anzu and Ushio though seemed to have lowered their sights with Yugi. Seto totally blamed Yugi for Mahado's death and thought he was a danger to the Pack because of his lack of experience and that Yugi hadn't fully realised or used his Gift in the past. Anzu had never liked Yugi because of his sudden closeness with Yami whereas she had to work hard to gain Yami's trust and attention. Ushio just seemed to want to blame someone for the whole messy affair.

Poor Yugi though was trying so hard to gain the trust of the Pack again; he had even begged Ishizu to give him lessons about morphing and understanding his powers.

"Yugi, I'm the leader now, I don't have time to teach you, and besides only you can learn about your Gifts in your own way like the rest of us."

Yugi had huffed slightly, but because of this, he'd wake up at the crack of dawn everyday to practise, changing, fighting and running on all fours.

He hadn't have seemed to have gained many skills from his practises, sometimes changing into a wolf to start with was an uphill struggle. Changing shape is not as easy as it was made out to be, the bones had to slightly reline this leading to excruciating aches and pains throughout the muscle areas; the face too had to be reshaped like the nose and ears, this though resulted in a lot of sneezing because the nose and ears felt like they were being stretched or sucked up by a hoover; finally the fur had to grow, this felt like pins and needles was being spread throughout his body by a rolling pin until the feeling completely intensified then it subsided almost instantly.

It was one night that Yugi was trying to become his white wolf alter ego that he heard someone approach.

"Who's there?" Yugi asked spinning around already frightened.

"Easy, Yugi it's me" said Yami walking out of the darkness on all fours.

"Oh" Yugi said sighing slightly.

"I'm sorry for startling you, I was doing a little midnight hunting" he was very tender in manner, his sleek ebony fur had changed before Yugi's eyes so often, the first time it had been the sleek cloak of death which had run after him, the second time had been when Yami had saved him from the humans, then he had been a black knight running in the flames away from danger. And now, Yami's coat was the star light sky, black as a crow's wings, but outlined with blue to give the impression of a black swan.

Yugi nodded blinking slightly, he was no longer wary of Yami, but he was understandably slightly apprehensive towards him.

"Are you having trouble?" Yami asked his long fangs turning into a small grin much to Yugi's embarrassment.

"Just practising."

"The art form" Yami said nodding slightly as the wind blew against his furry neck.

"Excuse me?" Yugi asked cocking his own naked neck slightly.

"It's what I call the, you know, the transformation into our true forms."

"Oh" Yugi said again the awkwardness was starting to get to him.

"Well then, you seem to be having problems with it" Yami smiled again looking out to the snowy hills.

"I'm just finding it a little tricky…I'm…I wasn't taught any of this."

"None of us where _taught _to do it, it should be natural" Yami suddenly serious turned to Yugi to look at him.

"But I was taught such things were unnatural thus, what maybe natural to those who sleep now, I find it to be an uphill struggle to convince myself that what I'm doing is natural. That's what I'm having trouble with" Yugi cried he was close to tears he was so frustrated with himself.

Yami nodded throughout Yugi's speech, "you had one of those upbringings" Yami said slightly sympathetic but mostly thrilled.

Yugi blinked at Yami's playful nature, he had never spent this much time with Yami alone, and besides when he was with Joey, Yugi had never seen Yami this cheerful. He wondered what he had said that would act as a catalyst to Yami's pleasure.

Yami took Yugi's silence to be embarrassment, he turned serious once again "most of us know what you are going through Yugi" he said his blood red eyes captivating Yugi's own violet, "Ishizu, Seto…Myself. We all struggled with our gifts to start with."

"How?" Yugi breathed unable to comprehend that the strongest and most confident of the Pack had the same problems that he had.

Yami looked at Yugi with a hard frown before turning away from him, "myself, I don't want you to know just yet…Ishizu's story would be the one that causes the least offence." Yami lay down in the snow, his head still staring straight into Yugi's astonished eyes before looking into his front paws which were as black as tar. "Ishizu was one of the first of us to become…What we are."

Yugi stood still for a moment before sitting cross legged, in the slightly pink snow from the dawning sun which blinded the snow into a pinkish-orange blanket around them both.

Yami waited patiently for Yugi to be settled "she didn't hold a happy home, but does any of us; her mother died giving birth to her brothers Maik and Marik, leaving her father to be the sole guardian. As far as I can tell, their father had high hopes for both of his male children, and he seemed happy with a daughter too, but does any man who has craved for a son for so long just become happy with her so quickly after getting what he wants? Anyway, just before Ishizu turned seventeen he sold her to be a wife to a rich merchant, the details I am unaware of, but the marriage only lasted a year before he died from falling down some stairs in their home. Ishizu has never spoken to any of us with great detail about her marriage or her husband but all I can tell from it was…it was an unhappy marriage. Well when she returned to her family she saw that her younger brothers had changed, especially the elder twin Marik, they had grown harder and less full of love since the last year she had seen them. Her father totally disowned her calling her a murderer and a slut, she was no better than a servant, totally dispelled from the love of the family and especially her brother's. It was around this time her body was changing, Ishizu was nearly eighteen she knew that puberty couldn't be the cause of this change, desperately she tried to changed herself back into a human, she cut off her wolf ears which had grown, she burned her tail to stop the fur growth, cut off her nails and filed her fangs to become blunt, but to no avail. Her father tried to disown her from the house once more, but Ishizu saw that Marik and Maik held similar symptoms of her own changes so one night she took her brothers and ran away to the waste lands. They stayed there for a year, she and her brothers tried to survive on their own, they all saw the cruelty of humans turning them both into stronger beings, for Ishizu it made her love her differences even more, but to Marik and Maik they both turned against humans in general believing they were their entire enemy. After a huge fight between the siblings they disowned Ishizu again. She struggled to live on her own, a wolf makes the Pack but the Pack makes the wolf, we found her struggling for life in the forests half-starved and half eaten by another animal, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw that we too held the 'Gift', we escorted her to Sanctuary, but she refused to stay, saying her medical skills was needed more than she needed happiness. And the rest is history."

Yugi blinked as Yami finished the story, Ishizu had had such a tragic life he couldn't believe she how held her head up half the time, he turned back to Yami who was looking at his face carefully in case Yugi might be holding a secret thought or belief. "And what of Marik and Maik?" he asked slowly.

Yami shrugged "sometimes they follow us to kill members from our Packs, but mostly they go from place to place, to kill humans innocent and just, to ensure that the ones with the 'Gift' will prevail and that humans are wiped off the face of the earth."

"Here, here" a bold voice came from behind the pair.

Yami stood instantly, his form tensing slightly at the voice and the threat from an attack.

Yugi turned to see a dark grey wolf stand boldly in the snow, his head ducking slightly, he recognised it instantly as Ushio, that gave him little comfort though, he remembered on the night of the Pure's attack he had left for the hills.

Yami relaxed a fraction "Ushio" he tried to smile to show the other that he wasn't threatened by the bigger wolf.

Ushio didn't un-tense in the slightest. Instead he stood stock still waiting for Yami's next move. "What are you two doing up so early?" he asked his snout snarling slightly in a grimace.

Yami regarded him coolly his eyes scanning Ushio while speaking "I could ask you the same thing Ushio, have you been running by the state of your fur? But since you ask I was just giving young Yugi here a lesson in his heritage and the 'Gift' on a whole."

Ushio growled slightly before returning for the campsite.

"What of you Ushio?" Yami asked his voice calm but his eyes hard on Ushio's back.

Ushio turned to him "nothing for you to worry about…Sir."

"I think it is something for me to worry about, how many times this week have you crept out of our campsite? Six? Or was it Seven I forget" Yami snapped his body firm in his stance and his eyes defiant.

"You shouldn't put your nose into place it shouldn't be…Sir" Ushio snapped once again the fur on his back slightly standing on end.

"Who have you been meeting" Yami demanded.

"None of your business" Ushio snapped starting to circle Yami. Yami did likewise circling him also.

Yugi sat absolutely paralysed too scared to even move.

A few chuckles came out of the wind colouring the snow with their cruel laughter. Yugi saw Yami physically tense which scared him to no end, even Ushio growled slightly by the sound before turning to where it lead to. Two twin wolves came down the snowy hill, both a mixture of black and tanned fur not unlike Ishizu.

Yugi got it, Marik and Maik had come to their campsite. He froze all over when he realized who he was facing. Yami quickly stood in front of the human his body completely blocking Yugi from site. Only Yugi's face was visible when he slowly pocked it out from over Yami's back. The two wolves stood next to Ushio one on each side, Yugi could just see them staring into Yami's body and sizing him up.

"Well Yami, I expected a lot from you, but wondering away from your little friends in the early hours of the morning was not one of them" smirked one of the black and brown wolves.

Yami growled which erupted from his chest leaving it to echo in the snowy hills. His nose frowned, his teeth were on full display showing how sharp they were and his blood red eyes seemed to be bouncing out of his skull. His black fur stood on end making him even bigger. "How long have you been following us?" he asked the venom from his voice practically dribbling down his chin.

One of the wolves laughed before turning into a human, his hair stood slightly on end and his clothes hung around him limply, but his cold eyes were what really captivated Yugi's attention, they looked half-dead half-crazy with the lust for pain dancing throughout his sockets. "Oh, a few weeks, we were being chased by army of humans, but thankfully you warded them off…Well most of you, and we've been following you ever since, with Ushio here as our little…oh guide shall I say, or is spy more what you want to hear?"

"How long has Ushio here been your puppet?"

Ushio growled at Yami's questions but the tall tanned man needed only to twitch his head for the wolf to cease. "A couple of months, he wanted out of your hippie talk and we needed a man on the inside so…Here we are" the mad man chuckled before turning slowly back into his wolf form.

Yami growled once again his body never relaxing tensely hiding Yugi "what if I were to call for my friends now? Or try to kill you Marik, what then?"

"Well, let me think" he asked playfully. But as if a switch had clicked behind his eyes Marik suddenly snarled "I would rip your throat out so fast it would feel like you had whip lash and not your guts splattering the snow" his voice was deadly serious and Yugi knew he meant it.

Yami snarled his ears falling down so low they were touching the back of his neck.

Yugi sat stock still unable to move a muscle. When he looked up he saw with fright that the other wolf had circled Yami while his brother had been threatening Yami, and now the wolf was face to face with him. Yami noticed too late.

"What do we have here?" asked the other wolf (which Yugi assumed was Maik) advancing a step towards Yugi.

Yami whipped around his body standing protectively over Yugi's still human body. His roar which erupted from his chest was the loudest Yugi had ever heard, it held a chorus of rage, protectiveness and fury which hit Maik like a ton of bricks. Yami's body was forcibly shaking over Yugi's, his long claws stretching out ready to swipe at the wolf; his body crouched practically squashing Yugi as he readied himself to pounce at anyone who advance another step towards Yugi.

Marik walked over once again chillingly cool with the situation, "awe likkle Yami has a likkle frwind" he slurred at Yami like he was a child in a playground and not a blood thirsty predator.

Yami's roar was Marik's only response as the black wolf stood his ground.

Marik's smile suddenly dropped his eyes suddenly flopping down. His face was carefully blank for a few seconds before it turned into a humorous grin, he chuckled his bone white teeth shining in the new sunlight "I'll look forward to ripping off this one's head" he smirked looking straight into Yugi's eyes, Yugi whimpered a little with fright. This only maddened Yami more; he let out a roar of pure protection, he advanced a step closer to Marik but he never moved his back legs off of Yugi's shivering form.

Marik smiled: he loved a challenge. "So be it" he smirked his fangs gleaming ready to rip off Yugi's head clear off his shoulders "time for a little sport."

Yami looked around himself, he was totally surrounded, and there was no escape.

But as he turned back to Marik, he saw that Marik had leapt at him, his fangs out, his claws out ready to grab Yugi's small body.

Yami growled and he-

~::~

Oh dear…uhhh…Sorry…I've advanced too much into the next chapter...Well to find out what Yami did I'm afraid I still have to type up the next chapter and you'll have to wait for the next update; I'll be waiting to tell you exactly what happened to Yami and Yugi at the hands of Marik.

…

Review me!


	8. Danger and Survival

Fangs

Are you there? Oh, grand! Ahem, now as you remember, Yami was being attacked by Marik which lead to them:

Chapter Seven: Danger and Survival

_**Date: 2344, January, 9th**_

_**Time: 9:30-11:00**_

_**Place: Abandoned Warehouse Number 4**_

Yami turned too late, Marik sank his jaws into Yami's throat, Yami let out a yelp before sinking his own teeth in on Marik's ear, before ripping it clean off of the dog's head. Marik screamed falling back; he morphed into a human to see his ear fall from his head. He growled at Yami quickly morphing back into his wolf self.

Yami picked up Yugi into his jaws before leaping back to the camp; he began to run up the snowy hill not daring to look around. Yugi turned looking at the three wolves they had left behind, he started suddenly and screamed: "YAMI! WATCH OUT!" Yami turned to see Marik and Maik practically snapping at his tail, he stopped and threw Yugi out of his mouth and into the snow, before he was hit with the full force of the two wolves ready for the kill.

Yugi managed to struggle to his hands and knees, he saw Yami totally disappear beneath the two black and brown wolves, they were biting into his skin and fur trying to pull him apart, the snow around the fight was a deep scarlet from both of their blood mixing into the white snow. He screwed up his eyes looking away from the scene. He concentrated harder than he had before in his life and _tried_ to change his body to be the wolf that lived in him.

He couldn't do it.

He screamed to himself in frustration. Yami didn't have much time; already the scrabble between the three wolves was becoming quieter, Marik and Maik were completely dominating Yami, their mouths both covered in blood and the loud yelps from Yami was becoming softer and softer.

Yugi picked up a rock and chucked it hard into Marik's back. Marik whipped his head around, his eyes mad with the need for the kill, his teeth covered in Yami's blood which was dribbling down his chin. Yugi picked up another rock and threw it which hit Marik squarely in the face with such force it cracked Marik's neck to the left so the killer was in profile.

Marik slowly turned his head back to Yugi, his face growled and his ears were bent down low. He was going to kill Yugi now.

Yugi scampered onto his feet and started to run up hill trying to get back to the camp. Marik was close behind him; Yugi screamed again praying for someone to hear him from one of the tents in the horizon. Marik reached out to grab Yugi in his jaws, leaping clear off the ground to pounce on Yugi's body and totally destroy it.

Yugi screamed taking a sharp turn left, so the wolf fell head first into the snow. Yugi panted trying to catch his breath, he shook all over; he started to move around Marik to get to the camp to get help for Yami.

Marik suddenly threw his head back out of the snow; he turned looking straight into Yugi's eyes with his own dead ones. "Take care boy" he said his voice was not harsh nor frightening, it was a softer matter of fact voice one does when a library book is late back, "for, I don't care to have so many corrections in one day" he slowly walked to Yugi, his back hunched and ears down. Yugi tried to get up and run, but something was wrong: his feet couldn't move, his feet were stuck to the spot. He slowly crawled backwards his heart pounding in his ears with fright as the wolf was nearly upon him.

In the distance Yugi could hear Yami call his name, but Yugi barely noticed that: the only thing that held his attention was those eyes. Marik put a paw on Yugi's chest pressing him down into the snow; Yugi still couldn't move an inch his eyes staring into Marik's full of terror and begging to be spared. Marik smiled his teeth shining in the now day light. "Good night, little one" he smirked; he threw his head back and sank his teeth into Yugi's neck.

He couldn't have been standing there too long because he would have ripped Yugi's throat out in that case. Yugi was lying there his arms outstretched his palms open; he was looking at the perfect blue sky above him. It was a light pearl blue, without a cloud in it: perfectly clear. He felt a twinge of happiness that he was dying in the clear day light and not in the middle of a rain storm, but a twinge of sadness came with that because he knew this would be the last sky he'd gaze upon. Yugi's eyes were just about to close when suddenly Marik was pounced off of him.

Yugi blinked at the sudden coldness that came upon his throat, he slowly put his hand on his cold throat, he started slightly when he felt a thick liquid oozing down his collar bone, he gingerly put his hand to the luke-warm wound his hand shaking slightly as he held it to his face.

"YUGI!" Ishizu suddenly called.

Yugi blinked upward his eyes were somehow a little blurry. Ishizu bent over him and put a hand to his throat, Yugi flinched at her touch, it was too close, too warm, he could feel the press on his muscles and it was too hard. He tried to scream but no sound came out. He felt Ishizu start to wrap something around him.

"What's wrong? What happened" Yugi heard in the distance. He suddenly saw Yami's human face come into view, he could not see his features he just knew it was him because of Yami's hair. He saw Yugi "Yugi? Yugi? Oh Lupus! Yugi!" he sounded totally terrified, Yugi blinked when Yami put his hand against his cheek, Yami's hand was so big it held Yugi's entire face from his temple to his chin. He groaned at the touch as he felt Yami's cold hand against his cheek, the world spun slightly and he felt disorientated as it was.

"Yami, it's fine, he'll be fine" Ishizu grunted as she finished wrapping Yugi's throat with a cloth of some sort.

"How is he?" asked Joey as he came into view above the foreground of Ishizu and Yami, "that creep Marik ran to the trees, I chased him as long as I could."

Yugi groaned again at the mention of Marik's name.

"Yugi?" Yami asked putting his other hand against Yugi's other cheek.

"Its fine Yami, he was lucky, if Marik hadn't have been interrupted he certainly would have ruptured Yugi's breathing tube but thankfully he just took out Yugi's neck artery."

"Can you fix that?" Yami asked his voice not subsiding in fear.

"I believe so, if you help me carry him to my tent, I'll be able to patch him up. Oh and wake Anzu, she can look over you, you don't look too clever Yami yourself."

"I'm fine" Yami said with gritted teeth and an edge to his voice.

"I'm still awake" Yugi croaked, his voice sounded rasp and thick, not like his voice at all.

"YUG! You're back to the land of the living" Joey shouted in Yugi's face.

Yugi groaned again before he was picked up. He groaned again when he realized it was Yami who was holding him. Yami chuckled slightly his laugh vibrating through Yugi's body. Yugi's eyesight was starting to strengthen when Yami laid him down in Ishizu's tent, he could see that Yami wasn't as hurt as Yugi first feared, apart from a couple of scratches and bruises here and there Yami looked like he had gone for a jog and not just been attacked by two killer wolves.

Ishizu looked away from the two while she bandaged Yugi up again after sewing his throat together. Yugi realised she had not reacted in the least to Marik and Maik being in the same camp site as her. But as he looked at her now he saw the subtle guilt glowing in her eyes, the way she sewed him up tenderly and carefully like she was trying to make amends for her brother's crimes, she sat up not looking at anyone before asking: "Where is he now?"

Yami put a bandaged hand on Ishizu's shoulder "All three were seen to be running for the mountains in the north."

Ishizu nodded rubbing her eyes with her fingers "Ushio was a spy the entire time. Typical of me that as soon as Mahado is gone" her voice slightly broke at the name "and I come in, we lose Ushio and my brother nearly kills you two."

Yami gently patted her shoulder and as she leant into him "We'll stay here as long as you need us, until you reach Sanctuary if needs be Ishizu. We won't leave you on your own."

"Well, there's only Yugi and Rebecca now. And I doubt even I could mess up that royally by killing the entire group" Ishizu said both cynically and brightly.

"Well, you do have to cope with Yugi; he's a magnet for danger wherever he goes."

Ishizu nodded through her tears giggling. Yugi pouted slightly which only made her laugh harder.

"What happened?" asked Seto as he barged into the tent.

Yami stood looking at Seto with a little edge to his stance "Yugi and I had a morning stroll, there we met Ushio and then Marik and Maik showed their ugly heads to us. We had a little fight, but no harm was done on either side."

Seto looked at Yugi "this sounds familiar" he growled at Yugi.

"It wasn't his fault Seto" Yami growled the edge turning sharp.

"What were you doing?" asked Seto to Yugi, not turning to Yami.

"I was practising" Yugi muttered feeling Seto's enraged eyes grow bigger.

"That's no excuse" Seto whispered his teeth grinded together.

"It is an excuse; he was trying to control his gift Seto" Yami snapped.

"He'll never learn" snapped Seto "from day one he has been causing trouble and chaos in the camp we never had this much trouble before."

"That's a lie and you know it" Yami roared at Seto.

"He's not one of us! If he can't transform than he is not one of us!" Seto finally turned to Yami so they were now practically nose to nose.

"We've never seen things in black and white Seto! What about Rebecca she can't transform yet! If we start to screen people then we are no better than the humans!" Ishizu snapped suddenly standing among the two men.

"Rebecca is different, she has nowhere to go and all her family was one of us. You don't know anything about him" Seto snapped back at her.

Yami growled fur growing on his body until he was on all fours with a long tail. "Enough! He is staying Seto."

Seto roared too which turned into a howl, his body too gave into the inner rage until he too was a wolf with Yami. The two began to circle each other their ears laid back, tail tucked under their body, and teeth showing to the other.

"Stop it both of you!" shouted Ishizu going between the two wolves.

Seto growled his body tensed but his head edging forward which snapped at Yami, Yami growled his back hunched and his eyes were popping out of his head in a sinister glare of red. Seto began to circle Yami; the other mirroring his movements "why do you defend him when the others doubt him?" asked Seto in a snarl.

Yami snarled and let out a bark before snapping at Seto's chest he drew blood which made Seto roar and plunge his teeth into the back of Yami's neck.

"Do you know what I think?" Seto asked indistinctly with Yami still in his mouth "I think you might have a crush on this Yugi guy. Well tough" he snarled his teeth tightening on Yami's neck "the sooner he goes and we're back to normal the better." He said all this in less than a whisper so only Yami could here, but Yami had heard enough.

Yami growled warning Seto, before whipping around and snapping at Seto's nose, the latter immediately let him go, but Yami was too full of rage he leapt at his partner and began to bite and scratch Seto senseless.

Yugi who had been watching with the rest of the group could not stand by anymore; "Yami stop it" he called with the others. The two wolves were moving in the struggle both completely oblivious to the group's calls.

"ENOUGH!" Ishizu called morphing and jumping between the two wolves separating them, "go your separate ways, _now_." Yami let out a small growl, which Ishizu promptly silenced when she turned around and snapped at him. Seto looked at Yami up and down before sneered and walked away with Joey following him.

Yami growled and tried to go around Ishizu but the latter refused to let him pass, "give me a hand" she shouted out when Yami tried to physically clamber over her.

Yami carried on barking at Seto and calling for him, Seto simply ignored him not even looking back, this only enraged Yami more. Yugi ran over to Ishizu and Yami trying to help Ishizu control Yami, he reached over and gently touched Yami's back.

What happened next was too fast for both parties; Yami who was not thinking suddenly whipped around and sank his teeth deep into Yugi's hand. Yugi screamed as hot blood drained from his hand. Yami who only lost himself for a second immediately took his mouth away from Yugi's hand. He morphed quickly back to his human form, "Yugi are you alright? Let me see, did I go all the way through? Let me see" he stuttered wide eyed trying to grab Yugi's hand.

Yugi screamed at him a mix between a 'no' and a 'go away' before running as fast as his legs could carry him one hand cradling his bad hand close to his chest. He thought Yami had changed, he thought Yami liked him, but Yami was still that crazy black wolf that had chased him on day one, and he had never changed.

He ran into his tent and zipped the flap shut. Before burying his head in his hands, as he tried to get his head over the shock.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted running and skidding to Yugi's tent, "Yugi! Let me see your hand! Is it bleeding? Yugi you've got to see it checked! I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!" Yami's voice sounded weird oddly thick and heavy. Yugi raised his head slightly seeing Yami's silhouette on his tent flap. Yami made a grab for the zip which made Yugi scream. "I won't hurt you! I'm not going to hurt you! I didn't mean to! I just lost myself…again. Oh Yugi please! Talk to me! I'm coming in so we can talk."

Yugi screamed again but Yami this time didn't seem to take mind this time.

"Yami!" Ishizu called "leave him."

Yami stopped for a minute but then continued trying to get the zip to open the tent flap.

"Yami" Seto called.

Yami stopped again a growl echoed from Yami's chest.

"No point getting angry at me Yami" Seto said calmly, "we had a vote after you two ran away; it was three to one that Yugi should go."

Yami growled turning to the two figures "who voted for him to stay?" he barely whispered.

"Me" said Ishizu.

"Which meant, you, Anzu and Joey thought that Yugi should leave."

"I'll take him back to the human civilisation tomorrow" Seto answered calmly.

"He doesn't have anywhere to go" Yami said through gritted teeth barely turning to Seto.

"I've been doing research these past few days; I know who his father is and where to find him. His name is Osor Mouto and he is the governor of Kimono city, enforcing the violence against people like us."

"The sins of the father should not be paid by the sins of the child."

"Yugi Mouto could be a spy."

"He could not."

"We can't take that chance. Tomorrow I shall take Yugi back to him; I'll be gone for a week before my return. We'll both leave at dawn."

Yami growled again but Ishizu stepped in "Yami…what choice do we have?"

Yami looked at them both before growling and walking away. He morphed and ran for the trees howling as he went before disappearing into the darkening light.

~::~

Yugi blinked as the news sunk in. He was going back to Father. He was going back to Father. Father will kill him. Father would grab the back of his head and force it into the bath full of water like he had done before. This time Father wouldn't stop when Yugi changed back to human, Father would stay pressing it there until Yugi drowned. Or Father would take off his belt again and keep striking Yugi until Yugi bled to death or died of the pain. Yugi shivered. No! He would not go back to Father!

He grabbed his blanket and sleeping bag stuffing them together for warmth; he then stuffed them up his big woollen jumper. He was on auto drive as he bunched the blankets together and grabbed his spare jumper and put in on over his own jumper for warmth.

He was not going back to Father.

Should he take the tent? Yugi stopped for a second to think. No, he'd have to carry everything; also it would cause too much suspicion on the others if they saw Yugi dismantle his own shelter for the night.

When should he leave? Past midnight before dawn, that way he could have a good head start so the others could not find him. He shakily held his bleeding hand before licking it in the hope that the bleeding might stop.

He waited with his bundle next to him; he concentrated on trying to heal his hand. He soon gave up on licking it, but he wrapped a sock onto his wound to try to bandage it up. He sat there cross legged waiting, his heart banged loudly in his chest as he watched the light outside his tent starting to dim. No one came or bothered him in his meditations, everyone had severed their friendship with Yugi because they knew by the next day Yugi would be gone and normality would have to be enforced once again.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, 9**__**th**__**/10**__**th**_

_**Time: 23:30-3:00**_

_**Place: Abandoned Warehouse Number 4**_

"Yugi?" Yami stood outside Yugi's tent his back to the tent flap "Yugi please let me in, I don't want you to go away, and I don't think you do either, if you would please forgive me…I'm so sorry. I lost myself for one second…But that doesn't matter anymore. None of it does. I want you to be happy, I've been thinking, I could take you to sanctuary by myself, while the others go as a group. Please consider it…I won't hurt you, I'll be in one tent and you'll be in another, you won't even have to talk to me I'll take you there in silence if I have to, I won't let Seto take you away…Yugi?" he turned and listened to the tent again "Yugi please answer me." He fiddled with the tent zip, "I'm coming in Yugi, please do not scream."

Yami crawled into Yugi's tent. It was bare; the tent had been completely cleared out. No blankets, no sleeping bag, no extra pair of clothes, nothing. Yami stared at the scene for one second then he looked outside and saw a blizzard beginning to start outside, before whispering: "oh no."

Yami ran out of the tent, he morphed quickly before leaping to the woods. He threw back his head and let out the loudest:

_HOOOOWWWWWWWWL!_

He could manage.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, 10**__**th**_

_**Time: ?**_

_**Place: ?**_

Yugi stood outside the limits of the Abandon Warehouse Number 4, he knew that he should have run away the night Mahado died. That would have done everyone a favour. He let out a small sigh before he began to walk through the snow, the snow fall from above was starting to grow heavier and heavier. Well he was a fugitive now, and the life of such a person was not a pleasant one. He would have to be brave and strong and learn to hunt for himself for once. This was going to be a dangerous trip.

_HOOOOWWWWWWWWL!_

Yugi's body froze instinct told him to go in the direction of the call. But he knew if he did he might as well buy his own train ticket back to Father. He started to run faster and faster into the trees, one of his blankets fell into the snow but he didn't even turn to see where it had fallen. It would be buried by the blizzard soon enough.

Against all the odds he had to keep running.

_Thus Yugi began his journey._

~::~

_**Place: Scary Looking Mountains**_

Yugi held onto the ledge with all his might. His right leg now slipped its hand hold. Tears built in Yugi's eyes as his fingers bled from the climb. But he gritted his teeth and pulled himself up onto the upper ledge. Yugi breathed in and out deeply a hand over his banging heart. Five down, he looked up, fifty to go.

~::~

_**Place: Icy Stream**_

Yugi fell head first on the slippery iced over water; he rested for a moment on his stomach his chin drooping onto the frozen stream.

_*Crack*_

Yugi screamed as he fell into the icy water, he threw his head out of the water and scrabbled onto the ice and then onto the bank. He breathed deeply in and out shivering. Before he picked himself up and carried on walking.

~::~

_But through it all Yugi kept on going vowing to never give up. And he kept his head held high, hoping to find a place that would let him live and would not hurt him like all the other places he had been. And with that he slowly but surely marched on._

~::~

_**Place: A Burning Village**_

Yugi saw over the horizon an orange fire burning in the darkness, it reminded him of the night when Mana and Mahado died. He shivered in his sleeping bag, he slowly shut his eyes, the warmth of the fire, as sick as it was, did seem to take the edge off the cold snow. Before he closed his eyes he was sure he saw the silhouette of a wolf staring at him, he didn't recognise it at all; it carried on staring straight at him, the orange light of the flames onto the wolf's fur made it look almost…Green in colour.

But then Yugi closed his eyes and he fell into the darkness of sleep. Whatever it was it wouldn't matter until the morning.

The wolf continued to stare at him before sniffing the air and running off into the distance, leaving Yugi alone, he had bigger fish to fry than kill this pup anyway.

~::~

Review me!


	9. A Journey

Fangs

Sorry it took me a while to write up the much demanded next chapter, but I had to go to my cousin's wedding and it really drained me out of it. And then college began again and the A2 courses didn't really give me much spare time but…I'm here again! Updates I will try to do every weekend but I'm REALLY not going to submit myself to promises I might not keep so…Right now it's really you get what you get when I can…Sorry ^^'

Chapter Eight: A Journey

_**Date: 2338, December, 31**__**st**_

_**Place: Computer 45**_

_**Time: Approx. 10:11**_

_**Subject: The Lone Wolf**_

_**Commentary: The lone wolf cannot hope to survive on their own, they could go into the city and pose as normal everyday humans, but that option is swiftly depleting as more and more cities are being raided and those who cannot except that the wolves are our enemies are taken to concentration camps (pg. 385 in 'The Best Place For Us' for reference and definition). They could try to survive on their own in the wilderness, but I'm afraid that too is hopeless, for the wolf only lose its strength or become ill for glimmer of hope to be lost in its survival. **_

_**Developments: I have learnt that lone wolves in a couple of years' time can be snatched from the plains and taken into a camp or taken to a Meat House (pg. 666 in 'Which road for salvation?' for definition) for slaughter. **_

_**Reason: If our attacks increase we will have to find out better ways of capturing these lone wolves.**_

_**Signed: Primi Flammam**_

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, ?**_

_**Time: Morning**_

_**Place: Winter woods and Plains**_

Yugi put the finishing touches to his rabbit trap, he was hoping that the trap might catch something soon for he was desperately hungry. He hadn't eaten in days, and even so the last thing he'd eaten was a couple of dodgy looking berries. He had worked hard on his traps, he made a fish net by tying his shoe lases to a couple of sticks which he secured either side of a bank, he spent the whole of a day digging out a bear trap (Yugi wasn't sure whether bears did come to this forest in the winter and even if they did how'd he kill it but he still kept hopeful), and finally this rabbit trap which he constructed out of a piece of wire which he found in the ground.

He spent the rest of the day digging up the snow and hard ground to find roots which were his only other source of food. They were disgusting at the best of times but he still forced himself to eat them, promising himself that if he lived long enough to see the spring, he would gorge himself on strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, gooseberries, huckleberries, and all the other berries that there was in the world. He smiled at the thought of food, even the soggy gruel which they ate daily.

He knew that he had to learn to hunt properly, like the wolves in the Pack. Yami once brought in a cow which he had run down and then slain with his own teeth and claws. But poor Yugi couldn't even stay a wolf for more than five minutes and at odd intervals at that, so it would be dangerous to scale something like that. And he could not and would not kill any animal; he didn't have the stomach for it.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, ?**_

_**Time: Evening**_

_**Place: Winter woods and Plains**_

Yugi walked through the woods to find his traps and to check if they had caught anything. He had found his fish net but it had caught a branch which had swept it away, releasing if there were any fish. His rabbit trap was an absolute joke, it hadn't caught anything, and when Yugi tested it he couldn't spring the trap even though he practically pulled the wire to the point of breaking it. He stumbled to his bear trap not sure that he wanted anything to be caught with it.

He cautiously walked into the clearing, not quite remembering where he had set up his trap, he knew though that it had been covered by a lot of twigs and snow which he had thrown over his blanket. He saw with excitement that the trap had been sprung and something had fallen in, either his blanket had given in, or he'd be eaten tonight.

Yugi walked over to the hole and slowly peeked his head over the edge. His eyes squinted in the rapidly decreasing sunlight trying to make out the shapes that wriggled and squirmed in his sight line. He jumped down into the trap half expecting to feel the soft bear fur tickling his bare feet. He didn't feel anything just the damp slightly hard mud which pressed into his toes uncomfortably. He bent down and began to pick up the sticks and twigs he had used to cover up the hole, maybe some of the dry ones he could use for fire wood…

"Uhhhhhhh."

Yugi tensed his back going straight. His heart banged in his ears with fright as he tried to recognise the voice. He slowly turned around to where he had heard the groan, the darkness grew around him like a swarm of bees, it blocked his vision completely and as he strained his eyes they watered as he concentrated hard.

"Uhhhhhhh."

Yugi jumped back, the groan now completely changed his vision of the hole completely, he saw a small figure which looked broken and bent, the head seemed to be against the muddy wall, the hair stuck to the sticky clay making the poor creature look like some kind of daisy. Yugi edged forward and sniffed the damp bruised face; it didn't smell like a human…or a Pure for that matter. Yugi bit his lip, what to do? What to do?

The small figure groaned again this time slightly chocking on the moisture in the air. Yugi turned to the exit but then did a U-turn and went back to the figure. He couldn't just pick this person up; he could barely feed himself let alone another, what if it was a spy or one of the enemy? _But…_said the little voice in his head, _you did make this hole, you did injure this poor soul, and if you don't this will lay on you conscience for the rest of your life. _

Yugi stared harder at the figure. He sighed closing his eyes, he was going to die of starvation because of this but…He had to do what he had to do.

He put his arms around the figure's under arms and shoulders, he put his entire back into it and heaved the body out of the mud, it didn't help that the poor creature had slightly sank in the clay which held onto it like a sucker and only after a lot of tugging and pulling on Yugi's part did it finally realise it's prisoner.

As Yugi pulled the body up the muddy hill, it suddenly hit him how small it was, it was about his size which tricked him into thinking he was pulling up some form of adult but, by the size and weight it seemed more possible that he had in fact caught a child. He felt guilty as he hauled the kid out of the pit of how he was going to abandon the small child to the animals and birds.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, January, ?**_

_**Time: Night time **_

_**Place: A small cave covered in snow**_

Yugi gently wiped the small child's face with a torn piece of his jumper; he had wet it in the stream to get the mud off of the child's face and clothes. He couldn't yet tell if it was a boy or girl yet, the hair had a feminine quality to it, for it came down past the shoulders, yet the face had a masculine aura to it the same with the clothes. He refused to check whether his suspicions were right as a matter of his character.

The small child groaned before opening its blue eyes (which seemed familiar to Yugi). It looked straight through Yugi for a moment or two, Yugi realised it probably couldn't see him that well. As Yugi watched the deep blue eyes came into focus and they slowly moved as his face grew more and more afraid. The mouth opened in a large O shape. Yugi was scared the little kid would scream, but as the mouth stayed open no sound came out. Yugi watched looking straight into its eyes; he waited for the kid to make the first move.

The kid was pressed against the wall, utter fear washed over its face. Yugi felt so sorry for it he tried to comfort it; he smiled trying with all his might to look sincere. The little face didn't even soften in the wake of the warm smile. Yugi turned around and scooped up one of his jumpers, if it was too large for Yugi, he was sure it was too large for this little tyke but he thought the little kid might want some warmth.

As his back was turned he was suddenly jumped on from behind. The little kid hung onto him like a monkey his arms wrapped around his neck in a strangling motion, his legs wrapped themselves around Yugi's waist. Yugi wheezed and spluttered he felt like a blown up balloon's end which was being twirled around and around, making the balloon become tighter and tighter until at last it would burst. He fell onto his knees his head becoming heavy from the lack of oxygen.

His body was going through its self defence mechanisms, he tried to roll over but the little kid was hanging on strong and didn't even loosen its grip, he tried to scream for help but no sound came out, he even tried running in case the kid might fall off that way but it instead exhausted him. His body rippled as he fell to his knees, he felt himself morph and un-morph several times as the last of his strength drained out. He howled his tongue falling down his chin, he wasn't what he was now, he felt like a mixture of his wolf and human form.

There was a small gasp next to his long hairless ear.

He felt the arms unwind too quickly, making Yugi fall onto his front. His jaws clamped over his tongue shooting pain into his head. He couldn't react yet thought, his body pounded, his head felt like a car alarm was going off. He wondered if his brain had melted to jelly yet.

He felt little hands slap his face fiercely, he had a notion that a small voice was calling, but his ears was throbbing too hard for him to properly hear. Water was thrown over his face, making him stir.

He opened his eyes to see the blue eyes staring into his. Yugi groaned shutting them again before slowly pushed his body up; his head throbbed at the sudden attitude making him growl slowly, his body rippled once again as he began to breath normally, his long elbow less arms started to flex out and his fingers grew back. His body slowly un-morphed back to his normal size. Yugi opened his eyes slowly once again.

"Can you hear me?" the kid asked in front of him, the voice boomed in his ears but Yugi nodded trying doggedly to become friends.

The kid put its hands to Yugi's face to watch the last of the patchy fir disappear off of Yugi's face. "You're one of them too?" it asked totally taken aback.

"What?" Yugi asked rubbing his eyes, his voice sounded thick and odd.

The little kid didn't answer, but he continued to stare at Yugi's face, "I had no idea…I thought…Wow…I never dreamed" the boy rambled his smile growing.

"What?" Yugi repeated, everything was moving so quickly, he was before an enemy and now a friend.

"You have the gift right?" it asked.

"Well yes…" Yugi began his eyes and the kid's body still going in and out of focus.

"Oh my! This is incredible! I thought I was the only one!" it began to dance in front of Yugi, making the latter feel sick.

Yugi groaned falling back onto the cold floor of the cave. He hit his nose but he didn't care if anything it helped him recover from his giddiness. He shook himself forcing his eyes to focus and his brain to get its act together. He was rewarded by another slosh of water, he chocked and spluttered but this time he regained some balance.

Yugi lent up so he was on his elbows.

The kid danced in front of him, it went straight up to Yugi's face before sticking his hand out "I'm Mokuba! I'm sorry for attacking you."

Attacking is not the same as _killing _Yugi thought in his head but forced himself to keep composure, he took the kids hand "Yugi" he muttered his voice finally regaining its normal tone.

Mokuba threw his arms (for it was a he) around Yugi's neck "I never thought I'd find another like me!" he smiled grinning. Yugi tried not to throw up down the kid's shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" Yugi asked as soon as Mokuba had released him.

"I have run away!" Mokuba smiled proudly his chest growing.

"From where?" Yugi asked.

"That's not important! You now have to take me to Sanctuary!" Mokuba said like it was the most obvious conclusion in the world.

"Wait! Wait!" Yugi called this was moving too fast "you don't know we exist yet you know Sanctuary exist?" this kid was more confusing than a ball of knots.

"I always thought it was a myth, but you" he cried hugging Yugi around the neck once again "are real so Sanctuary is real."

Yugi shook his head "Why do you want to go to Sanctuary? And why is it a good think I'm what I am? And why did you attack me?" he questions getting snappier and snappier.

Mokuba blinked but then smiled like Yugi was being simple. "Well, I want to go to Sanctuary because I'm one of you."

Yugi blinked at Mokuba, he didn't look like he had the gift. But as he watched Mokuba pulled up his mop of tangled black hair to show two brown furry ears, and as he turned his back on Yugi he wagged a long brown tail. Yugi looked at this little boy, he seemed to be half dog half human. He held his head groaning once again, all of this was happening too fast for him to comprehend.

"And now" the kid said back in Yugi's face "you have to take me to Sanctuary."

Yugi looked at the kid before sighing "I don't know where Sanctuary is."

Mokuba was silent for a moment, his large blue eyes blinked all over Yugi's face, "how…How can you not know?"

"I've…I've never been."

"You mean it doesn't exist?"

"No…I've never been."

Mokuba blinked at Yugi before hitting Yugi hard in the face, making Yugi growl and groan in the same moment. "You're lying!"

"Mokuba, I'm not."

"Trust me to get the one wolf in the world who doesn't know where Sanctuary is!"

"You don't know either."

"Shut up!" Mokuba wailed tears streaming down his face, his tiny fists clenched. "All through my life I've had people like you let me down!"

"You don't know me!"

"Well then I guess I'll have to go out and find Sanctuary by myself."

"Yeah you do that" Yugi muttered turning over before lying on his stomach facing away from the cave entrance and Mokuba.

"Fine!" Mokuba snapped before walking to the cave entrance. He turned back to look at Yugi as if to say something, but then he slide down the cave's entrance before landing in the snowy ground and began to walk away.

Yugi turned over blinking slightly, he sniffed the air, he imagined Mokuba in the cold outside air. Mokuba was right he was useless, what sort of a wolf was he? He could barely fight off a child, he alienated everyone he came across, and he couldn't help a kid in need of his help. He laid his head on the rocky ground trying to sleep, he felt horrible.

_HOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL!_

Yugi wiped his head up. That howl…Had he heard it before? It hadn't belonged to anyone from the Pack that he was sure on. He sort of recognised it…like he had heard it in a dream.

His ears pricked when he heard a scuffling outside, he heard someone running towards the cave, he sat up bracing himself waiting for a huge black wolf to come into the cave entrance snarling and drooling waiting for the kill.

There was a rush of cold air and tail before he was grabbed around the neck by a sobbing child. Mokuba buried his head into Yugi's neck.

"I'm sorry Yugi!" he cried indistinctly "I'm really, really, really sorry! Please let me stay! I'll be good! I'm sorry" he burbled.

Yugi blinked down at the crying ten year old before ruffling his hair "It's okay Mokuba, I don't mind" he spoke softly trying to sooth the crying kid "what are you…"

He was cut off because Mokuba had pressed two hands over Yugi's mouth "shhhh! He may be coming!"

"Who?" Yugi asked behind the hands but Mokuba's little hands muffled all sound. He felt the little boy shivering against him, they sat silently as the winds rustled, but no further noises came from the forest. At last Mokuba physically relaxed his little black ears drooping.

Yugi sniffed the air. But he smelt nothing sinister. He looked down at the small boy who was still shivering, still holding onto Yugi's waist, he bit his lower lip, the little kid was so scared, and whatever this wolf had done to Mokuba he had gotten him spooked.

He sighed, his hair physically drooping. He cleared his throat, "I don't know where Sanctuary is…"

Mokuba looked up at Yugi his face tear stained.

"…But I can take you to people who do know where Sanctuary is…"

Mokuba's face lit up, despite the tears which were still flowing down his cheeks. "Really?" he asked in total awe.

Yugi nodded. Great he had barely left the Pack for a week and now he was crawling right back again. He couldn't look Mokuba in the eye. "Right…We start tomorrow" he laid flat on his stomach.

Mokuba let out a sigh of relief he gave a worried look out of the cave before snuggling close against Yugi, his long ears flopping down and his tail curling around his body.

Yugi's head went up and looked at the sleeping boy, he smiled, yeah, yeah he was doing the right thing. He smiled again. Tomorrow he would have to really question Mokuba…But that can wait, the little kid was still shaken and scared.

Yugi laid down again, his warmth radiating into Mokuba's so they both (for once) had a comfortable sleep.

~::~

Review me!

Not my strongest chapters, and you could say filler but…I've got a heavier time table now I'm back in college.


	10. Mokuba Kaiba

Fangs

Chapter Nine: Mokuba

_**Date: 2344, February, ?**_

_**Time: Early Morning**_

_**Place: Winter woods and Plains**_

Yugi puffed and panted as he carried Mokuba on his back while he walked up a frosty slippery hill. He had woken up on the crack of dawn lugging Mokuba onto his back as he started retracing his steps back to the camp. He knew it would not be easy for him find, to let alone catch up, with his old Pack by the speed they both advanced at and the lack of time he had before he totally lost them.

He yawned, his jaw growing longer as his muscles stretched before he closed his mouth and licked his lips did his jaw shrink to its normal human size.

Mokuba stirred as the wind blew through them both making Yugi shiver. His large off green sweater seemed terribly thin in comparison to the powerful wind. Mokuba opened his eyes and looked around as he tried to remember where he was and who this person he was riding on was. "Yugi?"

Yugi grunted as he carried on scaling the long hill. Mokuba jumped off, now he was in the light, Yugi could see that he was half wolf half person, his ears were lightish beige long and wide like a cat's ears, his tail was wagging as he clambered off of Yugi's back. Yugi gritted his teeth as the careless child gripped and kicked his back as he clambered down.

For the first time he could really drink in Mokuba's appearance, the boy wore a striking red and black number, his feet were bare in the cold snow making Yugi shiver with him, and he had a number of cuts and bruises going all over his face and arms. Yugi blinked at him, Mokuba was looking at Yugi too, Yugi's neck was healing slowly and he still had a scar going up his neck, and his right hand still had a bite mark from Yami.

"How did you get those" Mokuba asked Yugi pointing to Yugi's neck.

"How did you get those" Yugi asked back pointing to Mokuba's black eye.

"You tell me first."

"You're youngest so you should go first."

"I asked first."

They walked in silence before Yugi let out a sigh and gave in to Mokuba "I got this one" he smirked pointing to his neck bite wound "from a big bad wolf" he then rolled up his long sleeves and pointed to his bite wound on his hand "I got this one from a middle sized bad wolf" he didn't really mean it he was just making a point "and I got this one" he smiled pointing to his neck wounds "from a very little mad wolf who tried to kill me last night."

"I did not! I was defending myself."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "So, how did you get yours?"

Mokuba looked at Yugi warily "it's a long story."

Yugi shrugged thinking of the many hills he had to climb, the rivers he had to cross, the mountain he had to climb over and all the rest in-between. "We have a long way to go" he pointed out as he and Mokuba climbed a snowy hill.

Mokuba nodded pulling on his long flamboyant sleeves "where shall I start?"

"The beginning might be a good place."

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "I'm…I guess the best place to start with is to say I'm not…Normal."

Yugi nodded "join the club" he smiled kindly at the small boy.

Mokuba smiled at Yugi, "well it really is a family thing…My brother Seto-"

Yugi's head snapped to look at the sound of Seto's name "Seto?" Yugi blinked he couldn't mean the Pack's Seto? "Do you mean Seto" he snapped grabbing Mokuba's shoulders "brown wolf? Bad temper? Short hair? Blue eyes?"

Mokuba blinked "you know my brother?"

Yugi let go of him and walked forward a couple of steps before muttering "you could say that."

Mokuba cocked his head to one side "what else could you say."

Yugi sucked in his breath before muttering "just tell your story Mokuba."

Mokuba blinked but then nodded saying "well… my brother Seto, he had the gift long before I had it, he and I ran a small (but successful) business with our adoptive father selling cards and games to people. Well one day Seto began to change…He seemed normal in behaviour but sometimes he would grow fur and teeth, until one day he changed completely…I walked in to his room to give him some papers and he was…a wolf. Naturally Seto hated being different, he couldn't control it in front of our adoptive father and soon the whole world turned their back on our business.

"Seto was distraught, he could not cope that the foundation of our lives had now completely broken away…and so…He ran away from it all." Mokuba sniffed wiping his nose at the back of his sleeve "he left me…He didn't know I had the gift too but…" he covered his eyes as tears ran free down his cheeks. Yugi walked over and patted Mokuba on his shoulder before lifting him onto his back again and letting him have a ride instead of walk.

Mokuba nuzzled into Yugi's shirt (his nose still slightly snotty) before hiccupping against him "I don't know where he is now…The last I heard of him he had submitted himself into a hospital somewhere, but when I checked on him…He had checked out a week after checking in...I don't know where he is now."

Yugi looked at him pityingly before asking "what about your adopted dad?"

Mokuba chewed his lip "because Seto's business became unpopular and he had run away, our dad found it difficult to…keep on loving me." Mokuba sighed "it didn't help that from the stress of losing Seto and the threat of losing everything I knew and loved that…I can't really explain it, but my gift started to prematurely start up…I have never been able to be fully wolf and I can't make myself fully human, I'm just caught between the two, maybe when I'm older I might be able to change again but…" Mokuba hung his head against Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi smiled he tried to lightened the atmosphere "dads suck" he muttered, Mokuba grunted in agreement.

"Brothers suck too."

They lapsed into silence Yugi walking through the knee deep snow with Mokuba on his back, Yugi bit his lip "the truth is, I know your brother. But he hates me."

Mokuba blinked at Yugi "why?"

"It's complicated; I think he thinks I'm trouble and that I'm a danger to the pack."

Mokuba patted him sympathetically "that's just Seto, he gets a little grumpy sometimes. And he is too logical for his own good sometimes."

Yugi nodded "I gathered as much" he and Mokuba lapsed again into silence smirking at Seto's character. Yugi bit his lip, "so…How did you end up out here?"

Mokuba blinked snapping out of a distant train of thought "hmm? Well after Seto left I was alone with my adoptive dad, me and him…We didn't always get on, it became worse when I started to change like Seto. He wasn't a patient man and he really just wanted to adopt Seto. Not me…Nobody just wants me…" the boy rubbed his face into his sleeve before continuing "and I suppose it became too much for him so…He sold me to a circus."

Yugi turned to the boy. That did explain the clothes and the hair. He smiled trying to get Mokuba to smile back but the boy was not in the mood.

"I have never seen him again; he put me in his car late one night, gave me to the manager of the circus and then drove away without a glance back. Life was hard in the circus every day I was paraded around like I was some kind of freak. I was kept in a cage all day long; nobody offered me a kind word or tried to treat me like an equal. Nobody ever treats me like I'm an equal" Mokuba held his face in one hand he cried heavily into it as the memories came flooding back to him.

Yugi stopped and pulled the boy into a hug. Mokuba began to howl into Yugi's shoulder his little fingers digging right into Yugi's flesh. Yugi tried to pay it no mind. Yugi ran his fingers through Mokuba's hair in an act to try to comfort him. Mokuba did look a mess, his ears had no bounce in them, his tail had wrapped itself right around his left leg and his cheeks looked closer to tomato red than the normal peach colour.

Yugi looked at Mokuba in the eye "I do. I think you are my equal."

Mokuba's bottom lipped quivered and for the first time Yugi had been in his company he looked and acted like a child. Yugi rubbed his shoulders trying to get some friction into them "do you feel better?" he asked.

Mokuba nodded rubbing his red eyes with the back of his sleeve. He then shakily took Yugi's hand and they resumed their walk. For two hours they walked, climbed and skidded in silence. When they stopped for a rest bit it was nearly dark, the days should have gotten longer but to Yugi and Mokuba it felt like it was becoming shorter and shorter.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February, ?**_

_**Time: Late Evening**_

_**Place: Winter woods and Plains**_

Yugi and Mokuba sat in the dimming sun light side by side, both held a piece of tough root between their teeth and both were trying to tenderise it by continually chewing it. Mokuba seemed to have calmed down some and his normal mature laid back approach had seemed to have resumed his character. Yugi hadn't brought up any more questions about Mokuba's past in case he set off Mokuba's tears again, but there was one more question he had to have an answer to.

"Who is the wolf you are running from Mokie?" he asked looking at Mokuba.

The boy physically gulped at the thought of saying the name "it's complicated."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, my brother and my ex-adopted father is not the only family I hold. My adoptive father had a son, he isn't much older than me but…Before Seto and I came into the picture he held the gift too, his father tried to help him but unlike Seto and I, he did not want to change, he _liked _being what he was, he _wanted _his gift. So he ran away, after which our father disowned him and he adopted Seto and me as the new heirs of the business. But what we didn't know was that our adoptive brother still wanted his inheritance intact, so he vowed that Seto and I were to be 'removed' from the picture. Ever since he has stalked me wherever I go and I know that he will kill me if he gets his hands on me. Now that I'm free, he is more likely than ever to catch me." Mokuba shivered in the cold air as he finished his eyes wondering over the land expecting this wolf to be watching him even now.

Yugi stretched and stood before picking Mokuba up and putting him once again onto his back. "What's your adoptive brother's name?"

Mokuba bit his lip before whispering in his ear: "Noah."

Yugi nodded "is he green in colour?"

Mokuba flinched "how did you know?"

"I saw him the day before I found you; he was watching a village of some sort burn down."

"That wasn't a city that was the circus I worked in. The Pures had found out about a small boy who sounded a lot like" Mokuba yawned covering his mouth before continuing "a wolf so they came and destroyed the circus in the hope of destroying me. I only escaped through luck" he lazily laid his head against Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi despite himself smiled at Mokuba before plodding on in the knee deep snow. "You sleep Mokie, I want to keep going for a bit."

Mokuba opened his eyes slightly before nodding and lapsing again into dream land "I wish you were my brother Yugi" he muttered before resuming sleep.

Yugi blinked, he had never had a brother, or a close friend, or meant anything to anyone. Everyone he met seemed to hate him and be disgusted by him…Even his mother…He blinked back the tears. But maybe…Maybe he came first now to Mokie, maybe Mokie thought he was important in the scheme of things…Maybe Mokie will see him as something besides a freak or a failure. He smiled despite the cold winds and the snow fall a single tear falling down his cheek. He came first to Mokie…He came first to Mokie…

~::~ 

_**Date: 2344, February, ? (three days later)**_

_**Time: Late Evening**_

_**Place: Working up the Scary looking Mountains**_

Yugi was exhausted. Understatement of the year. Yugi was barely walking.

Every day he woke up with Mokuba and walked over his steps and back to the last camping site of the pack. And every night Mokuba got a free ride on Yugi's back as Yugi himself battled through the cold trying to cover as much ground as he could before his legs completely numbed or he fainted from exhaustion.

They had made great progress through the plains, and across the icy stream, what had struck Yugi was how warm everything was now, the stream had become thinner and the water was beginning to thaw out around the edges, the snow had gone from knee length to shin length, and the sky rarely now gave into heavy snow. And as Yugi and Mokuba climbed up the Scary looking Mountains, Yugi realised it was not a mountain at all but a frozen waterfall.

They were both camped at the top of the waterfall, the view was splendid, they could see all through the trees and over to tall hills which met the clouds. Yugi pointed out the general direction he had come from and was sure that a small clearing was where the Pack had been. They both speculated where the Pack was headed and Mokuba was convinced that a small fire was just over the horizon and immediately became excited.

Yugi was less so. He had told Mokuba about the Pack threatening to take him back to Father. He wondered whether it was best to simply drop off Mokuba at the entrance of a small clearing and then run away. He wouldn't though, he couldn't do it to the little lad, the poor boy had been left so many times that Yugi would not be able to look at himself in the eye if he too abandoned him. But he could not return tail between his legs, thin, cold and exhausted, he went because he wanted to prove to himself he could strike out on his own…

"I don't want to go back" Yugi confided with Mokuba.

Mokuba blinked at him "why?" he asked like Yugi was crazy.

"Because…I'm not like you…I'm not a proper wolf…Not really. I can't control my morphing, I'm weak, I'm useless and I can't possibly survive on my own."

Mokuba listened to him with his solemn face nodding as Yugi gushed out his problems to him, when Yugi was done Mokuba sympathetically patted him "Yugi" he said both understandably and determinedly "a wolf is not meant to strike out on his own, he's supposed to survive in a pack, a wolf makes a pack but a pack makes a wolf. We're social creatures we need each other to survive. And I'm not a proper wolf either, I can't fully morph yet, I can't even un-morph like you can either. But I know this much, Seto told me before he left that: your Gift is part of your spirit. You need to believe in yourself and be balanced within yourself to be able to fully harness the power of your Gift." Mokuba laid his head on Yugi's knee exhausted by his long speech, his eyes drooped by the dimming light "so stop worrying Yugi, you can't stop now; we've got to stick together."

Yugi smiled he reached under his lime green sweater and took out on of the blankets he wrapped it around Mokuba's small body before sitting back and watching the last remnants of the light fall into darkness, all the while he was thinking and dreaming of wondering back into the camp with Seto's long lost brother on his back, he imagined Seto falling to his knees and begging for forgiveness, Ishizu and Joey both holding him up to the stars treating him like a real hero, and Yami coming over and…He stopped: why would he imagine about Yami? Yami had nearly taken his hand off! Why would he ever think of him as anything else but as a dangerous ally…But still Yugi had problems getting Yami out of his head.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February, ? (three days later)**_

_**Time: The Witching Hour**_

_**Place: Working up the Scary looking Mountains**_

*Rustle*

*Rustle*

*Rustle*

Yugi opened his eyes, what was that noise? He raised his head from his pile of blankets and snow, the darkness was all around him engulfing him in its cloak, his ears twitched as he listened for the sound to occur again, he was a deer still and tense in the open.

He saw two brilliant blue eyes staring at him from the bushes. His own violet eyes met with the other's eyes, he remembered Seto and Mokuba's eyes when he saw these two, to the extent he mistook them for Mokuba's before he heard Mokuba's soft snores next to him and the other's eyes were a darker shade of blue and stared harder into his than Mokuba's soft blue orbs. It didn't take long for Yugi to twig this was Noah.

At first he panicked, he knew how scared Mokuba was of Noah and he had heard many horror stories about how Mokuba just got away from this maniac. But for once he didn't cower away, Mokuba needed his protections and he wasn't going to be scared anymore.

He drew himself up into a sitting position, his eyes never leaving the dangerous navy eyes, and he resumed (from what he remembered Yami doing) a defensive crouch, his shoulders squared, he felt his face hardened making his teeth grit together and finally he let out a low growl. The other wolves' eyes seemed unmoved by the display for it suddenly let out a threatening growl of its own.

If Yugi's growl resembled a Spaniel then this one was a Great Dane. Yugi's spine immediately tensed and he felt himself physically shake from the noise. He felt Mokuba start to come around but he still sat in front of him blocking Noah.

Noah slowly walked out of the trees, he was un-morphed obviously to negotiate with Yugi, his hair was a brilliant bright green cut short like Seto's, he looked closer to Mokuba's age than Seto's but his eyes held an understanding beyond his years about him. His clothes were a lavender business suit which looked chillingly out of place in the wilderness. His smile was what terrified Yugi the most, it seemed to be the only thing that was stopping this made man from sinking his pure white pearly teeth into Yugi's flesh.

Noah took a couple more steps forward in his white spats before stopping a few feet in front of him "pardon me" he said without an ounce of sarcasm to his tone "but I was just passing and I happened to notice you and your small friend over there was shivering in the freezing cold all by yourselves." He gave another Cheshire cat grin before continuing "I've got a truck a few feet away, why don't you come with me and warm yourselves up."

"No thank you" Yugi refused.

The teen did not deter "surely your young friend over there could do with a nice warm drink or a means of warmth?"

The birds around Yugi started to call as the first glimpses of sunlight started to form over the horizon. Yugi hoped with the new found light he might become stronger and braver "no" he refused simply.

Noah regarded him before pulling a strand of hair out of his eyes to show a scar which went down his cheek and reached to his chin "I insist" he still grinned by with such a scar on his face it seemed more menacing.

Yugi's new found braveness disappeared with the darkness, "we were just starting to head off anyway" Yugi concluded standing, "so if you don't mind we were just leaving" he headed over to the edge of the water fall, the ice had melted somewhat but the structure had not yet turned to liquid form just yet. He turned with a start to see Noah a few inches from his face; they were about the same height so for once Yugi could see this one in the eye. What scared him more was that Noah's grin had gone, in its place a sneer had formed.

"I knew my prey could not keep him mouth shut for long." He seemed deadly serious with the name: prey.

Yugi held Mokuba's still sleeping body against him.

Noah took another step forward so he and Yugi were now nose to nose. "But listen to me you little pup, if you don't give the boy to me right now…I will make sure personally that your spine is never straight again."

Yugi flinched at the words but he found himself pushing the teen away before screaming "Go away!" The ground under their feet was just snow over ice, as Yugi pushed Noah he fell backwards he skidded before crashing down onto the hard ice.

That woke Mokuba up, he opened his eyes to see his step brother slip and fall, he screamed when he recognised Noah, he scrambled onto Yugi like a monkey, trying to get him to move, hold him and fight all at once.

Noah's head shot up from the ice, his eyes were cold blue but they could have been mixed up with fiery red the way they burned into Yugi's. He threw back his head:

_HOOOOWWWWL!_

And as he did his body twitched and rippled as green hair grew over his body, his ears pointed upwards, a tail grew from behind him and his paws and mouth grew pointed weapons. He stared at Yugi who was trying in vain to hold Mokuba.

He stood on all fours and began to walk towards the two, Yugi watched for a while before leaping away and running for the cover of trees. The wolf Noah was straight on his heels; he swiped at Yugi's ankles and bit at Yugi's legs. He grabbed one of Yugi's shin and sunk his teeth into it, Yugi screamed, as he smashed onto the ice, his voice propelling through the clouds. He turned and tried to kick the wolf in the face, he kneed the wolf right in the chin making the latter let out a warning growl. The wolf raised his paw to strike at Yugi's face; Yugi rolled out of the way in the nick of time, the wolf's paw stuck in the ice which he tried to prise out of it.

*Crack!*

Yugi blinked at the groove and cracks in the ice which surrounded them all in a perfect circle, Noah had made a bend in the ice by first smashing into it and now when he punched his fist into the ice. Yugi ran trying to move out of the circle of cracks Mokuba in his arms, Noah saw this and after pulling his paw out he jumped to the outer edge and smashed the ice with his fist.

Yugi stared at the ice under him, it was all breaking, he threw Mokuba onto the bank before falling into the ice himself. The cold was terrible it hit Yugi like a thousand knives were all stabbing him at the same time; he struggled to the surface and swam for the shore. He saw Mokuba backing away from the approaching Noah, Mokuba had tears in his eyes and was holding his arms out in an act to combat the slowly approaching wolf.

Suddenly something inside Yugi snapped. He reared his head up and at the top of his voice let out an all mighty:

_HOOOOWWWWL!_

Yugi's body twitched in the water, the power inside him was willing he just needed to control it. He felt his body start to morph, not slowly like when he forced himself to do it, or too quickly when for a fleeting moment he (like a sneeze) changed for a split second. No, his body grew in length, he felt the snap of his spine and arm joints as they grew and bended in the right direction, his snout grew in size and power his nose and mouth joining into one, he felt his long mane of hair at the top his head be pulled across his body and bleached a miraculous white. Finally he felt the muscles, teeth and claws of his body form; the shire power of his body for a second overwhelmed him.

Noah stopped and looked at Yugi for the first time losing his control of the situation, Yugi growled and sank his teeth into Noah's back leg, Noah howled in pain as Yugi in one movement dragged him into the icy waters. Noah splashed and slashed the water trying to grab Yugi, but Yugi as one wolf hoisted himself off of the icy waters and scooped Mokuba into his mouth before running to the edge of the waterfall; he wrapped Mokuba in his blanket.

He looked over the edge one more time, before sliding Mokuba down the steep hill. Mokuba screamed as he held on tightly to the blanket, he managed to use his weight to pull himself right and left, the ice below him was breaking and snapping, he slammed into the frozen river under him, though not a bit hurt (thanks to the blanket) he was dazed for a while.

"Hang on Mokuba" Yugi cried his words surprisingly clear despite the fact his mouth was three times wider and larger. He tried to scrabble to the edge of the waterfall but he let out a cry of pain when he felt a pair of icy cold jaws sink into his shoulder. He turned and saw Noah nearly blue with cold but mad with rage had sunk his jaws into Yugi. Yugi whimpered and struggled in the grip, out of the corner of his eye he saw Mokuba run into the trees.

Noah must have seen this too for he dropped Yugi and peered over the edge of the now breaking waterfall, he threw back his head and howled with rage:

_HOOOOWWWWL!_

Yugi tried to scrabble away but Noah held him down with one paw, Yugi growled trying to fight against him, but he was cold, tired, hungry and wet with blood he didn't have a chance against Noah. Noah sunk his jaws into Yugi's stomach before shaking him in his jaws like he was a fox holding a rabbit in his jaws. He released Yugi making him skid on the glass limp like a rag doll. Yugi got on his paws and rounded on Noah but his new found strength was being taken away, he was losing control again. Noah laughed as Yugi's strength failed him and he lay down on the ice a blood covered human. He scooped Yugi up in his jaws and dragged Yugi to the edge of the waterfall.

Yugi looked and saw the river had now only left sharp shards of ice and pitch black water. Yugi struggled in the jaws trying to get free. Noah let go and Yugi fell.

Yugi's hands scrabbled on the edge of the ice, his fingers dug into the ice making blood spurt from under his nails. Yugi screamed biting down on his bottom lip making a small dribble of blood and silver dribble down his freezing chin. Noah had disappeared but he soon returned carrying a large rock in his now human hands, he raised it above his head and smashed it into Yugi's hand. Yugi screamed his hand shined and sparkled with the pain for a minute but then turn numb and useless. Yugi's remaining hand shook as his weight was dragging him to what can only be described as sudden death below.

Noah grinned his mad grin amplified but a small splatter of Yugi's blood on his face; he raised the rock above his head before smirking "goodnight, little pup."

Yugi closed his eyes a small tear running down his face, just as the rock was about to smash into his hand he clamped his teeth on Noah's hands and refused to let go. Noah screamed and let go the rock, it slipped out of his hands and fell with a giant crash into the waves below; Noah wobbled and skidded before he too fell. Yugi's bad hand grabbed Noah's bitten hand and held it. Yugi screamed as his hand dug into the numbing ice, the ice could not hold both of them, and hisarm was starign to ache with the weight and he knew he was sure to fall. He felt Noah bit and struggle in Yugi's grip making life as hard as possible for poor Yugi. Yugi couldn't hold on for much longer.

_**HOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWL!**_

Both Yugi and Noah looked up as a deep brown wolf suddenly launched itself into Noah, his jaws and teeth scrapping and crushing Noah and his screams. Yugi screamed too as he let go of the two beings, Noah and the wolf crashed into a group of trees at the far right where the fight resumed. Yugi's body shook as the ice he held onto cracked under the sudden weight he closed his eyes as he tried to hang on, blood dripped down his arm as he held with such force.

Suddenly a warm hand encased Yugi's cold and bloody one. Yugi looked up tears still falling down his cheeks. Yami was leaning over the ice hold Yugi's hand in his own trying to pull him up:

"Yugi! Yugi! It's me Yami, come on you have to wake up!"

Yugi blinked up at Yami his eyes trying to keep focus.

"Yugi you have to give me your other hand! Let me hoist you up! You can trust me! I promise I won't let you down again!"

Yugi gulped and swallowed as he tried to get the energy to lift his dead hand, somehow he managed to lift it up to Yami. Yami grabbed it in his and lifted Yugi up onto the top of the waterfall. He cradled Yugi in his warm embrace his strong arms protecting Yugi from the cold. Yugi's eyes could not keep focus, the warmth around him was too warm, he couldn't think he was too hot.

"Yugi!" Yami's voice echoed through Yugi's head "Yugi, you have to keep awake, Yugi! Yugi! Seto! I can't keep him awake leave Noah and let's go!" Yugi's head fell against Yami's chest he might have felt cold, hungry and exhausted but he felt strangely calmed by Yami running holding Yugi in his arms and then leaping into the air the familiar fur growing all around Yugi and for the first time in weeks Yugi slept like a baby in his mother's arms.

~::~

Whew! that was a long one, but I'm really chuffed with this one I hope it was worth the weight. Sorry it took so long college is really hard now and I've been preoccupied with other stuff at home and I've been trying to get another Fanfiction out of my system.

But anyhow I'm done! Will Yugi live? Or die? Stay tuned for the next chapter (which won't take as long to write I promise!)

Review me!


	11. Sickness

Fangs

Whoa it's been a while guys! You will not believe the problems I've gone through these past few months. But I'll try; imagine its Wednesday January 25th 2012. I was on the last stretch of my A2 exams (with the last one on the 27th), I was planning to see the final episode of Sherlock on Friday as a celebration and all in all I was tense but optimistic. I booted up my computer and sat back to write the latest chapter of Fangs when…

Oh shit…Oh no!

My computer totally crashed and refused to work. I saw the blue screen of death, my worst enemy, and it refused to run. I tried everything to boot it up again, I turned everything off and turned everything back on again, I fanned the back of it in case it had over heated (even if it was January), I even read the instruction manual and called the PC world hot line to see if any computer geeks out there could fix it. But no, this thing was bloody dead. That's not even the worst part though!

All my files, all of my memory had to be wiped to fix my computer. Let me sink that in. Chapters in production, Power Points specifically made to remind me of the plan and characters of Fangs, not to mention priceless notes about future projects. All Gone. Yep, so I had to completely rewrite all of my notes from memory and let's just hope that plot threads which I've forgotten will resurrect themselves in my head because I'm an idiot and I couldn't be bothered to back it up properly…Pretty much a fail all around.

I get it, I'm a bloody idiot it's my fault, I should have backed it all on a memory stick or at least treated my hobby with some hindsight, but I had the attitude that it would never happen to me and I was so grinded by the exertion of going beyond singular save I just didn't bother. I guess this is just a tough learning curve for everyone involved and it's customary of real life, I was sort of asking for it, I know, if you have a story going quite well, odds are you will lose all of your notes for it if you don't look after it properly. So as you can imagine I haven't been motivated, and as my final run of A2 exams are coming up (not to mention I'll be getting ready for university later this year) I highly doubt I'll be able to keep a routine of updates that the world and his mother has been asking me to do with all of my stories. But anyway. I'm back with this chapter and hopefully we'll never see a rerun of this ever again…Hopefully.

Chapter Ten: Sickness

**Date: 2344, February 9****th**

**Time: Approx. 01:05am **

**Place: Ishizu's tent**

Yami placed Yugi down on the blankets; Yugi's body was sweating and twitching of the sudden heat of Ishizu's warm tent. He put a hand to Yugi's face. The boy only twitched and shivered his eyes fluttering but not opening. Yami felt Seto put a hand to his shoulder and squeezed.

Ishizu hovered behind them.

"It's bad. Isn't it?" Yami said holding no sound of a question in his voice.

Ishizu looked down but came to Yugi's side and began to put blankets onto him. "If we keep him warm…and deal with the wounds before infection…Then maybe…Maybe."

Yami looked away he had seen many a people in better and stronger shape than Yugi die from the shivering sickness that came with the ice and snow around them. Yugi had lost complete control of his body temperature, he was losing blood and his body was in a state of shock and exertion.

Yami's finger tips gently caressed Yugi's cheek. Yugi shook and shivered muttering in a rasping voice: "no…"

Yami looked away biting his lip. He didn't want to see Yugi die.

Ishizu was setting to work fixing his hands by rubbing a cream into it before bandaging it gently, "Noah took quite a beating on him."

"When I get my fangs into him" growled Seto, "he's going to rule the day that he ever stepped in the direction of my radius."

"That's of maybe" Ishizu snapped "but for now I need absolute silence, go to Anzu; she will be taking care of your bother."

"My brother-"

"What do you think Joey was doing?" she asked smiling despite herself "he found him in the woods crying for help."

Seto blinked and swallowed before running out of the tent in the direction of Anzu's tent.

"Aren't you going with him?" asked Ishizu to Yami.

Yami didn't look up from Yugi, he only took Yugi's fragile hand delicately in his own before saying "I'm staying here Ishizu if you don't mind."

Ishizu shook her head "not at all."

She gently pulled at Yugi's baggy jumper crimson blood stains were everywhere, "it's worse on the back. We better start there."

~::~

**Date: ?**

**Time: ?**

**Place: Nowhere on Earth**

_Yugi ran through the deep magenta floor, he had been here before. He was running from the worst monster imaginable. He turned to see that the huge shadow was now nearly touching his tail. He screamed as he felt himself get flipped onto his stomach and held down._

_He tried to wriggle free but his body felt like it had been filled with sand. And moving was not an option._

~::~

**Date: 2344, February 9th**

**Time: Approx. 01:53am **

**Place: Ishizu's tent**

Yami and Ishizu slowly put Yugi onto his stomach after dealing with his arm and hand, Yami gently held Yugi's wrists which were slightly moving, from what he guessed from the pain, Ishizu had gotten a needle and thread ready and some bandages in case it was going to be a bad attack. She only hoped the wounds weren't that bad.

Yugi wriggled slightly, his eyes were still closed but he was squeaking soundless words which the three of them could not understand.

Yami gently stroked Yugi's hair out of his eyes before nodding to Ishizu.

Ishizu nodded back to him before getting a pair of scissors and cutting Yugi's lime green jumper in half with a diagonal slash.

~::~

**Date: ?**

**Time: ?**

**Place: Nowhere on Earth**

_Yugi shot into a ball; he felt cold hands gently touch his scars. They were ugly garish things, some (the more painful ones) had been bleached a deep purple, others were glistening red (Yugi must have accidently opened those while running), and others were browny-black (the healed ones) a constant reminder to Yugi on how to behave in the house._

_He shivered in the sudden open cold; his arms were helpless to stop what was going to happen to him._

~::~

**Date: 2344, February 9th**

**Time: Approx. 02:05am **

**Place: Ishizu's tent**

Both Ishizu and Yami stared at Yugi's sorrowful back. Ishizu's hands shot over her mouth in shock before they flopped to her lap as she stared. Yami held on tightly to Yugi's wrists but still did not move. Yugi finally let out a shiver which snapped Ishizu and Yami out of their trance.

Yami pulled the tent flaps tightly together so no more cold air could come through the gap, and Ishizu started work on the wounds caused by Noah. They both seemed to be ignoring Yugi's criss-cross scars which took up most of his back and arms. Yami could see it had been cause by a belt, for he could see little holes where the strap had hit Yugi's skin and he could see the buckle had been used as well to hit Yugi.

He gently picked up Yugi's head and settled it into his lap before getting out some cream and started to rub them into the scars.

Ishizu looked up but said nothing.

Yugi flinched and cried when Yami's long fingers started to massage his back. But after some trembling he seemed to settle when the pain started to numb.

Ishizu silently worked on the huge bite mark which had caught Yugi's side obviously from Noah when he picked Yugi up and threw him away in their fight. She sewed up the pierced flesh together.

~::~

**Date: ?**

**Time: ?**

**Place: Nowhere on Earth**

_Yugi screamed as he shook and tried to get up. He lay flat on his back trying in vain to get up and run. (Yugi hadn't the greatest imagination at the best of times, so it was not a great surprise to him later to know that even in his dreams he could not see because of his illness). His legs had the same numbed and nulled feel in them from the cold. But now that presence of that serenity did nothing to help Yugi, if anything he panicked more._

_Yugi's joints felt strangely broken and crooked, he looked at his arms to see white fur had sporadically broken out on his hands, arms and body. He tried to stand on his four feet but he could not seem to command his body._

_He heard footsteps._

_(It starts with the footsteps…)_

_Yugi screamed and tried to rise. His scream felt wrong though, it didn't have a noise, he was too scared to scream, his chest was so knotted up he could not get himself heard._

_He managed to roll onto his front and tried once again to rise. The light around him dimmed into a deep pink as the mood became more and more desperate, a swinging lamp over him stopped at the far off right to light up a darkened figure._

_Yugi didn't need to question who this man was and why he was here. Because he already knew. He knew this man was going to hurt him. Father._

_(Don't let him see you…)_

_But the light which had swung onto the silhouette had now swung back onto Yugi, a beam of light fell on him and he illuminated all site with his deep white fur._

_The silence made Yugi shake and tremble. He knew the silence was simply of disappointment and not of awe or pride. His body now was totally still (aside from the shaking) and now would not, or could not move to run away._

_A booming voice hit Yugi's ear like a kick in the guts: _

"_YUGI, SOLOMON, MOUTOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" _

_(Help.)_

_Yugi ducked his head; the lamp above him seemed to have been transformed into a stage light for he could not see into the darkness around him. This technically should have helped him in confidence but instead it made him more jumpy. _

_He felt the back of his head be grabbed and wrenched up. Yugi made a sound which was a cross between a wine and a whimper._

"_WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS? FOR CHRIST SAKE, YUGI LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!"_

_Yugi looked but he could not see the cold grey eyes burning into him which he usually saw. Instead the darkness had surrounded him and had engulfed him into blindness._

"_WE ARE NOT MUTTS IN THIS HOUSE YUGI! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? WELL? SPEAK UP YOU POOR EXCUSE OF AN EXISTENCE!"_

_Yugi tried but no sound came out. He heard the slight clink of his father's belt being taken off._

_(No…)_

_Yugi covered his face in his paws. Usually he would be begging with Father to spare him and make promises he could not keep. But now (today of all days) he was too weak to fight. He hid his face in his arms trying in vain to be swallowed into the floor._

_SMACK!_

_Yugi screamed as the belt and buckle hit his back with a tremendous whack. He shook his scream was blood curdling but he could still hear Father screaming at him:_

"_CHANGE INTO A HUMAN! WE ARE PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE YOU LITTLE RUNT!"_

_He felt another smack of the belt hit his back. Blood dribbled down the small of his back as the buckle dug into his skin before ripped out once again. Tears came down his cheeks. He tried to change he really tried._

"_CHANGE!"_

_WHACK!_

"_CHANGE!"_

_WHACK!_

_And so it went on. Yugi screamed and writhed on the floor trying to get up or trying to change which ever stopped the hitting quickest. He had lost count how many times that belt had hit him. Soon he felt his arms and even stomach getting hit because Father had run out of room on his back._

_At last slowly. Painfully slowly. Yugi felt warm naked skin replace his fur. He laid his right cheek on the cold lino floor. His face was burning._

_WHACK!_

_SMACK!_

_WHACK!_

_WHACK!_

_SMACK!_

_It still went on. Maybe Father had a bad day at work. Maybe he was so angry because it took longer this time. Or maybe Father was teaching him a lesson he will never forget._

~::~

**Date: 2344, February 9th**

**Time: Approx. 02:25am **

**Place: Ishizu's tent**

"Maybe he was part of some sect."

"Excuse me" Yami asked.

"The scars. Their done by a belt. Maybe he was part of a bondage society."

Yami raised a delicate eyebrow, he wasn't sure whether he should believe this or not. It seemed that Ishizu was trying to come up with _any _other excuse aside from the one they both had in their minds. But given the current circumstances he guessed he should be as supportive to the only medic as much as possible.

Anzu ran into the tent out of breath. "They've found Seto's brother Ishizu, you must come and-" she was cut short when she saw Yugi lying in the tent. "What's he doing here?" she didn't say it nastily or harshly merely out of surprise as Yugi was the last person she expected to see anywhere.

"Anzu, you check on Mokuba. I've got my hands full" Ishizu explained briskly but calmly.

Anzu nodded silently before running back out to the commotion outside.

Every little noise hit Yugi's heavy head like a tonne of bricks. Cold sweat dripped down Yugi's fur and head. He couldn't tell what he was any more. It couldn't have been more than a couple of hours but already the wounds still felt open and fresh. He whined slightly like a dog that was too weak to fight any longer. Yugi's chest felt like it was weighed down with a large wet rock. He struggled to breathe, his chest shooting him up and down and yet he could not get any air in his lungs. He felt Ishizu pressing him flat of his stomach and spreading out his arms. His breathing improved but the pressure on his back made him struggle and moan.

He felt cold hands take his face in an act to calm him, but Yugi's shaking only worsened.

"What's wrong with him? Is he fitting?" asked Yami worriedly.

"No, he's probably been injured, a sedative will calm him down" Ishizu informed, Yugi heard a slight commotion as Ishizu searched in her supply box looking for the needle. Yugi felt it stabbed into his arm.

The results were immediate, the pain all over Yugi seemed to be lifted or at least cooled down until there was nothing left except a slight annoyance tingling from his back. He groggily breathed up and down which came easier and easier with each breath.

"Raise his head. Make sure he doesn't chock on his sick" Ishizu informed in the background, but Yugi felt it was so far away, he felt like he was floating, he could not feel the ground anymore. He felt someone run their hands through his hair, but to his mind it could have been anything from the wind to an octopus grabbing his hair.

Ishizu lifted Yugi's hand, the boy had seemed to have calmed slightly, so she began to fix Yugi's hand, the little bones in it had been shattered and she could see a hole through the middle. But he would recover.

"Noah gave him quite a beating." Ishizu muttered, she looked at Yami's distressed face before adding "you got him just in time though" which was a lie. 'Just in time' would have meant Yugi's chances were not hanging on a knife edge.

Yugi closed his eyes and let sleep take him away.

~::~

**Date: ?**

**Time: ?**

**Place: Nowhere on Earth**

_Yugi lay on the cold kitchen floor struggling to move. Father had really let him have it this time. Even after Yugi's wolf form regressed Father had kept going. He thought Father wouldn't stop…He shook; the pain was too much…_

_Father stood a couple of inches away from him, the belt slowly dripped with blood as he gripped it upside down in his hand. _

_Yugi looked up sadly at his father. Not angry. Not afraid. Just sad. _

_He slowly reached out a shaking hand which was now smeared with blood out to his father._

_To be held?_

_To help pull him up?_

_To reach out to Father?_

_Yugi didn't know. _

_Father dropped the belt and straightened his suit before walking out of the room, not looking back. Yugi felt the front door slam shaking the whole house with it._

_He couldn't move…_

_He couldn't think…_

_He couldn't breathe…_

_The last thing Yugi saw before blacking out was the belt which lay in front of him on the magenta lino floor, the buckle slowly dribbled with his blood as it lay discarded with him by Father. He slowly closed his eyes as a pool of blood came from his back and set around him on the floor._

~::~

A small tear ran down Yugi's eyes as he slept in the small tent.

~::~

Oh that was a sad one! DX Promise next one will be a change and be an upper (wow that'll be the first one in a while…)

Review Me!


	12. Party

Fangs

First of all a BIG thank you to: **PhantomBrat** and **Lhaine May**, who gave me advice on how to preserve my work in the future and how I might be able to get some of it back, thanks a lot YOU ROCK! (when I have the time and when I can get my head around the techno talk I will try it straight away thanks ^^). Also to all of the lovely reviews people have posted me or have added me on Favourites etc. This really is one of my most demanded and popular pieces!

A happy chapter those are rare!

Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter Eleven: Party

_**Date: 2344, February 7**__**th**_

_**Time: Approx. 23:13pm**_

_**Place: A small stream by Scary looking Mountains**_

Noah put his bloody hand in the river.

_Snap!_

Noah's head shot up his snout wrinkled, bearing his teeth and letting out a warning growl.

Three figures came through the mist.

Noah saw three wolves, one a large shaggy grey and two a black and brown shade.

"Come to finish me off? Seto sent you? Why am I not surprised?" he asked his teeth still bared.

One of the wolves laugh (the biggest in the middle), "no, no, no. I've been watching you for some time Noah Kiaba. I think you will be a valued addition to our team."

Noah growled.

"Sorry. I work alone."

The biggest wolf stood his ground as the grey wolf on his left took a step forward; he stopped him with a flick of his head, "Are you're sure? We could be great! It's all here between us, and we can help you wreak revenge on Seto. No? Well if you're sure."

Noah did not like this man's voice. He didn't trust him. He slowly limped away.

Marik turned to Maik "How many days do you predict it will take before he comes crawling back to us."

"One."

**~::~**

_**Date: 2344, February 9th**_

_**Time: Approx. 04:00am **_

_**Place: Seto's tent**_

"Let's never part again" Seto promised as he hugged Mokuba close to him.

Mokuba didn't say anything his face squashed flat against Seto's shoulder, his face was hidden in all of his hair but his eyes were squeezed shut. Seto put a hand against the back of Mokuba's head, trying to comfort him: "I won't let him hurt you again. I won't let anyone." Mokuba nodded his arms wrapped around Seto's neck.

Joey stood a couple of paces away his arms crossed looking sadly at Seto and his brother. Seto turned and looked at him "thank you" he said to him his eyes looking straight into Joey's.

Joey shrugged, "I only found him."

Seto took the back of Joey's neck pulling him closer to him and kissed him. Mokuba was still onto him so he couldn't get too close but Joey pushed him away, "I didn't save him…Mokuba said it was Yugi who saved him."

Seto looked down, "I know that. I saw him."

Mokuba looked up at him "Yugi? Where is he? Is he safe? Did he get out okay?"

Joey shot a look at Seto curious with Mokuba. Seto looked down.

Mokuba's eyes filled with tears before burying his face back into Seto's shoulder.

Seto's face said it all.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 9th**_

_**Time: Approx. 07:00am **_

_**Place: Ishizu's tent**_

Yami stepped out of Ishizu's tent taking a deep breath, he was sure the dawn would not have come today, being in that tent with Yugi and Ishizu seemed like it would never end.

"Hey Yami"

Yami turned and saw Joey walk towards him; he nodded "hey. How's Seto?"

"He's coping; Mokuba wants to know…How is he?"

"Hanging on."

"Yes, but will he improve?"

Yami rubbed the back of his neck.

Joey puffed his breath turning around, "poor kid. Poor, poor kid."

"Ishizu said there's a chance."

"Yes, but time is what we haven't got, we are less than two days away from Sanctuary and we have to keep going. If the humans or (Lupus help us) a Pure finds us out here that could lead them to Sanctuary."

"You can take Ishizu, Mokuba, Tea and Rebecca back. I'm staying here with Yugi."

"What?" Joey smirked "and let you have all the fun? No way, if a Pure comes knocking I want to be here to make sure it gets some."

Yami smiled, he was secretly glad that Joey was willing to stick with him; he didn't know what he'll do if…something happened to Yugi and he was alone.

"I'm staying too."

The two men turned and saw Ishizu walk out of the tent.

"You should be keeping an eye on him" Yami commented.

"He'll be okay for three minutes. He won't be though if you're in charge of him. You're going to need someone with some knowledge of medical practise."

Yami smirked again "I do know the basics Ishizu."

Joey laughed in three big guffaws "Ho, ho, yes. Need I remind you Yami about the time you tried to bandage my thumb when I cut it that time?"

"It was a good bandage, it wasn't my fault it let some bacteria in."

"It turned blue!"

"My point exactly. I'm staying too Yami." Ishizu said smiling crossing her arms.

Yami nodded a little relieved he didn't have to watch Yugi twenty four seven.

~::~ 

_**Date: 2344, February 9th**_

_**Time: Approx. 07:00pm **_

_**Place: Around the fire**_

Tea stirred the pot of soup, "we're running out of supplies."

"I can find more" Seto snapped his arm around Mokuba as he sat on a fallen tree.

Tea blinked at him before frowning, "I only meant we can't stay-"

"I know what you meant!" snapped Seto, "and we're not leaving until Yugi is better."

Tea stood "and we are supposed to stay here until a bigger wolf or a Pure comes and-"

Seto stood his mouth growing as his teeth sharpened and crammed his gums.

Yami suddenly growled, his ears touching the back of his neck. He stood in front of Seto and Tea, his body acting like a barrier between the two. Seto was the first to crack; he sat down next to Mokuba letting Joey put his arm around his shoulders. Tea kept standing her eyes still dark as she glared at the black wolf before her, Yami slowly un-morphed and stood before her defiantly.

"You've got something to add Tea?" asked Yami softly.

Tea turned her head away.

_HOOOOWWWWLLLLL!_

Everyone tensed, Mokuba threw his arms around Seto, Rebecca hid in Ishizu's tent, Yami was back on his four paws, Joey stood and Seto's jaws snapped together.

Yami saw the wolves first. He saw a dark grey wolf slowly come down the snowy hill. Yami, Seto and Joey all stood in one movement and stood in front of Tea, Rebecca and Mokuba. Daring the imposter to keep coming.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 11th**_

_**Time: Approx. 1:37pm **_

_**Place: Ishizu's tent**_

Yugi slowly opened his eyes as the faint sunlight worked through the off orange colour of Ishizu's tent. He groaned feeling his arms and legs feel stiff and stretched. His stomach felt empty and every time he moved it felt like it was full of water which bubbled and moaned with him. Something told him he had to get up, if he didn't get up now he never would.

He worked his way onto his hands and knees, his instinct kicked in and he felt his arms slowly turn in; his knees melt into one joint, his ribs felt like they were being spread out alone his chest more and finally his skull and nose stretched and shaped into its longer adversary. The last one felt the most peculiar because it felt like his nose was trying to sneeze while being rolled out with a rolling pin at the same time.

Yami looked up slightly; his eyes were half open with his head in his hand, he woke up when he saw Yugi try to get up. He went over and took Yugi's head in his arms before stroking it softly, "it's okay, it's okay" he whispered.

Ishizu poked her head in to check on Yami and Yugi.

"Ishizu!" he whispered, "he wants to get up! What do I do?"

"Get him up then" Ishizu went over and steady Yugi's front legs.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, his throat felt like he had swallowed a golf ball.

"I'm here! I'm here. It's okay" Yami smiled trying to fight the tears "you gave us quite a scare, what took you so long?"

Yugi let out a half chock half laughed.

"I'll get you something to eat, it'll warm you up!" Ishizu laughed, this was the best part of her job.

Yugi was getting a little steadier, Yami slowly let him go, Yugi wobbled slightly, so Yami's arms resumed around his thick neck steading him again, when Yugi's legs stopped shaking at the weight did Yami let go. Yugi nearly fell again but this time he stood his ground and resumed his balanced.

"Try and un-morph. You'll find it easier eating if you're used to feeding that way."

Yugi nodded closing his eyes; he found it easier this time change it was like slipping into an old coat, this though exhausted him and made him nearly fall again, Yami caught him though and held him up in a sitting position. Yugi laid his head against Yami's neck, he was too exhausted to care, he also did not realise his green jumper had been taken off so he was topless.

Yami made sure he did not touch the scars on Yugi's back.

Yugi felt his head pounding with a headache, the tent spinning slightly, his head lolling back slightly making Yami catch the back of his neck and hold him there.

Ishizu came back with a bowl of a stew like soup. Smiling "Your cheeks are getting a little colour back into them" she gave Yami the bowl as she levelled his head and looked at his eyes "you should be feeling a little light headed but that's from the lack of food, once you're more focused then you can eat."

Yugi shivered and held his shoulders.

"I'll get you some clothes later on, but for now we need to feed you" Ishizu promised.

"Can I have my shirt back?" asked Yugi, he had seen his scars and he wanted to cover them up, he felt so pathetic and naked he just wanted to bury his head in the blankets.

Yami and Ishizu exchanged a look before Ishizu spoke again "well Yugi…when we were trying to fix you…your jumper was so jammed to your skin…We had to cut it…" Ishizu pulled the jumper out from the blankets and held it up.

Yugi took it and held it in his arms, a deep almost purple stain was covering the back of the jumper and a long diagonal cut slashed the dark green cotton. This jumper and he had been through a lot. He had worn it every day for the past five years. Father never really provide him with any new clothes, he only got this one because he had filled out a washing deodorant competition with tokens he had gotten. Father made him feel like he would never have any flesh on his back but it was worth it.

Yami cleared his throat "why don't you eat something? This is Ishizu's special recipe, Seto, Joey and I, when we're on the road we always crave this. Works wonders."

Yugi nodded blinking back the tears, he took the bowl and sniffed it. It smelled so good. He took a sip. It was the best stew he had ever tasted. He began to eat and chew greedily.

Yami laughed "I think he likes it!"

Ishizu smiled appreciatively.

"What's in it?" Yugi asked.

"Potatoes mashed with carrots and onions, added with rabbit meat balls simmering for fifteen minutes in a brandy liquor, also a bit of salmon to give you extra energy and strength, until grilling an egg and laying it on top. And finally all of this stirred together to make a nice stew."

"Sorry I asked."

"You're welcome" Ishizu laughed "now eat."

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 11th**_

_**Time: Approx. 04:50pm **_

_**Place: Camp fire**_

Ishizu walked through the crowds, two nights ago three packs of wolves had stumbled across the. She wasn't surprised, they start at Snake Eyed Hill and split into four or five packs and make their individual way to Sanctuary. Now they were so close many had met and stayed together. This meant it was safer to stay put because there was safety in numbers. Also the multiple packs had brought supplies with them, food and clothing. She was searching through the multiple suitcases and boxes looking for clothes that would fit Yugi.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 11th**_

_**Time: Approx. 06:12pm **_

_**Place: Ishizu's tent**_

Yugi pulled on the large oversized black jumper it felt like a giant tent. He managed to put his head through the head hole and put both arms through.

Ishizu laughed covering her mouth, Yugi looked so small, even with the smallest top was too big for Yugi, the sleeves covered his arms and hands, and the end of the top reached his knees. She helped him roll down the sleeves until they were up to his wrists. And she fixed a belt around his waist to hold it up. Outside there was the sound of laughs and talk, it seems there was some sort of party going on.

Ishizu held out some boots "smallest we've got. They'll do you until we reach Sanctuary."

Yugi slotted his feet into them, they were so big he could probably fit another foot inside them "I look like a circus freak" he wailed.

"We're all freaks Yugi" Ishizu smiled good naturedly "and besides…You can't be late for your own party."

Yugi looked and felt more and more uncomfortable by the second.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 11th**_

_**Time: Approx. 06:20pm **_

_**Place: Camp Fire**_

After much consoling and pleading Yugi was coaxed into going to the party. He had never seen so many wolves, there was brown ones, grey ones, black ones, mixed ones and so many different faces. Joey waved at him from the far side of the camp fire while he held a guitar against his stomach.

"Yugi!" Seto walked over to Yugi. Yugi warily felt more smaller than ever "I just wanted to say…"

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay. I doubted you. I turned my back on you. That's unforgivable. I'm sorry Yugi. I'm so sorry. And thank you, you brought me the one thing I wanted more than anything in this world. My brother Mokuba."

"YUGI!" Mokuba yelled running over and hugging Yugi hard "You're okay! I knew you'd be okay."

Yugi hugged him back still a little dazed.

"Yugi, I'd be honoured, if I could take you to Sanctuary" Seto asked bowing his head slightly.

Yugi looked at him before nodding "thank you Seto. I just want a home."

"That's what we all want" Yami called from the trees.

Yugi looked up to see Yami lying almost cat like on the branches, he smiled up at him. Though he had no idea why. Suddenly people Yugi had never seen before was shaking his hand and giving him congratulation.

Ishizu lead Yugi to a log where he could sit next to the fire. Joey started to strum the guitar and sing songs. Yugi kept looking back at the branches and smiling at Yami who was listening with everyone else. The song Joey sang sounded a little like this:

Up to mighty London came an wolfish man one day,

As the streets were paved with gold, sure ev'ry one was gay,

Singing songs of Piccadilly, Strand and Leicester Square,

Till Joey got excited, then he shouted to them there:

It's a long way to Sanctuary,

It's a long way to go,

It's a long way to Sanctuary,

To the sweetest guy I know!

Goodbye Piccadilly! Farewell Leicester Square!

It's a long, long way to Sanctuary,

But my heart's right there!

Joey wrote a letter to his sexy mate Seto',

Saying "Should you not receive it, write and let me know!

If I make mistakes in spelling, Seto dear", said he,

"Remember it's the pen that's bad, don't lay the blame on me"

It's a long way to Sanctuary,

It's a long way to go,

It's a long way to Sanctuary,

To the sweetest guy I know!

Goodbye Piccadilly! Farewell Leicester Square!

It's a long, long way to Sanctuary,

But my heart's right there!

Seto wrote a neat reply to Joey Wheeler O',

Saying "I can't wait much to see you, and so,

Leave the Strand and Piccadilly, or you'll be to blame,

For love has fairly drove me silly - hoping you're the same!"

It's a long way to Sanctuary,

It's a long way to go,

It's a long way to Sanctuary,

To the sweetest girl I know!

Goodbye Piccadilly! Farewell Leicester Square!

It's a long, long way to Sanctuary,

But my heart's right there!

"Okay" Seto snapped blushing slightly, "we've got a long way to go still, by tomorrow we should be able to reach Sanctuary."

Joey gave him a toothy grin before taking his guitar off, "yes, I think it's all past our bed time."

"I'll give you-" Seto snapped before lunging at him.

Joey shrieked with laughter before running away for his tent.

Everyone else stood and walked to their respective tents, Yugi was too tired he allowed himself to be led by Yami into a small tent where he was tucked in a small sleeping bag. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, feeling happier than he had his whole life.

~::~

The song by the way is called: "It's a long way to Tipperary" it's a good song, check it out. Any who, this might seem a little rushed and I get the feeling this isn't my best, but this was done in spurts of energy while I've been getting ready for my scary A levels.

Anyway Review Me!


	13. Sanctuary

Fangs

Okay, the last chapter did not go well, I know that. It was rushed and had a lot of mistakes in it. I should have waited to finish it off in little sprints and not in one night. I was impatient and I'm sorry for that, I should have taken my time and planned it more. The lack of response or overall feed back to the last chapter proved that it is never a good idea to rush anything and for that I'm sorry. From now on I'll take more time with my work and make sure I deliver on quality instead of quantity. I will try not be lazy ever again, I'm really, really sorry please can you all forgive me?

Chapter Twelve: Sanctuary

_**Date: 2345, February, 14**__**th**_

_**Place: Computer 83**_

_**Time: Approx. 9:30**_

_**Subject: The Unexpected. Yugi Mouto Interviews Continued**_

_**Commentary: I was about to feed Yugi Mouto when my colleague Hilarem Amator, ran into my office with shocking news. The semen in Yugi's system which we had extracted and examined seems to have come from **_**two**_** males; from first glance it had seemed to be entirely Yami Siriso's DNA which we had found, but in fact **_**another**_** mysterious male seems to have mated with Yugi in the last fortnight of his freedom. **_

_**I immediately went to his cell to ask him what the meaning of this was. Mr Mouto just looked at me coldly and refused to answer. I had to use very un-gentlemanly means for him to talk, by the end we were both gasping but Mr Mouto seems to want to keep this secret to himself. Well let him, what do I care? It won't be long now…Soon the experiment will be ready.**_

_**Reason: It seems that Mr Yugi Mouto has some secrets in his life.**_

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 12**__**th**_

_**Time: 08:00**_

_**Place: The Rocky Mountains of a Distant Land**_

The Pack all moved together as a one being. Usually the Pack would either go in little clusters of individuals: the fast, the sick and old and finally the young. But today everyone walked in a long line of both wolves and people.

Yugi slowly plodded in the snow, with his boots too big and his dress like jumper weighing him down, he held a fistful of it in his right hand to hold it above the snow. However there was such an energy, an electricity to the day that he couldn't become frustrated even if he tried, for everyone knew that soon they would be home.

Soon they would be home.

Everyone was happy, even the small portion of soup was thanked with such gratitude you'd swear that there was saffron and the finest spring Wagyu meat on the menu. There couldn't have been more than a hundred altogether but Yugi was terribly shy, he was the 'boy who walked into the snow and walked back again with one of The Three Warriors brothers', he had gotten a lot of hands thrust into his face to shake.

At last though he was alone, Ishizu kept close to him making sure that he was okay. They seemed to enjoy each other's company as they stayed silent. Mokuba stayed by his side for a time too as Seto bounded ahead with Joey to scout out behind to stop their scent from being traced. But when he came back into sight Mokuba abandoned the two walkers to run back into Seto's arms.

Yugi looked around for Yami in the crowd of people, he craned his neck over shoulders (why was EVERYONE taller than he?). Ishizu had caught on what he was doing but she knew better than to intervene in these kinds of problems.

Joey caught up with the two with Rebecca on his shoulders, "what's up Yug?" he asked.

Yugi shrugged "nothing Joey."

Joe smirked and turned to Ishizu "there isn't many this time around are there?" he commented like he was talking about the weather.

Ishizu bowed her head "I suppose the humans are sending more and more Pures our way."

Joey nodded gravely before setting Rebecca next to Mokuba and jogging over to Seto muttering to him.

Yugi looked down, he suddenly noticed Yami in the distance. He ran through the crowd barely turning to Ishizu to say goodbye, he quietly muttered 'sorry' and 'excuse me' through the crowd of people. He smiled as he saw Yami oblivious to him, before opening his mouth to call for him. He suddenly stopped when he saw Anzu put her arm through his arm and began to chat to Yami; she looked like she was having a good time. He looked like he was having a good time.

Yugi stood there a little withdrawn; he didn't know why he felt so unhappy by her actions. He slowly stopped and watched as Anzu kissed Yami's cheek. He felt suddenly embarrassed as he walked back to Ishizu sighing.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 12**__**th**_

_**Time: 16:45**_

_**Place: A Row of Trees looking at an Old Shack**_

Yugi stood with the others waiting for nightfall, he hadn't talked to Yami yet and he somehow didn't want to after what he saw. He stood with Ishizu as Yami, Joey and Seto scouted on ahead. Everyone was shivering slightly, even though it was only 4pm it was already dark and the snow was giving them all a chill.

Yugi looked around, where was Sanctuary? Seto promised Mokuba they will be there within the hour (and that was thirty five minutes ago), but there was nothing…They were on the edge of a forest of fur trees, beyond was marsh land which stretched out for miles in every direction except for the far east which had a row of mountains which could be volcanos but Yugi doubted the land could be that exotic.

He leant heavily against the tree; his eyes dropped slightly as he felt the drowsiness of a long distance walk take a hold on him. He was just let his heavy eyes close for a second when Ishizu tapped his shoulder. He awoke with a start to look questioningly at Ishizu.

"You're in group three Yugi" she whispered in his ear.

"In what?" poor Yugi asked but too late for Ishizu had already sprung over to another forming group.

Yugi stood there doing a good impression of a gooseberry before running to the nearest group asking whether they were group three. Luckily for Yugi group three was the last to make a move. Unluckily for Yugi there were twelve groups in total and Yugi had to ask all of them before he came to the right group. At this they were very ticked off because Yugi had caused them all to stay behind because he was the last person to find a group.

Not surprisingly they weren't very chatty with him, so poor Yugi had to watch the other twelve groups for three hours slowly sneak into the shack and disappear. The group would go into the mysterious old shack and then fifteen minutes later another group was called.

~::~ 

_**Date: 2344, February 12th**_

_**Time: 19:29**_

_**Place: A Row of Trees looking at an Old Shack**_

Yugi was sleeping slightly as he sat and waited on a small stump, his right hand held his face as he slowly lulled into a small nap. However just as Yugi was getting comfortable (which is not an easy feet to achieve) he was prodded in the shoulder.

"We have to move" said a man he had never had a conversation with whispered.

Yugi stood the group of nine all looked around the darkness. They all got in a line which Yugi wished he was the last of but would not give anything to be the first. Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before running with the group. They ran in a straight line before coming to the shack, just as Yugi was considering he ought to slow down the door opened and they all rushed inside the small house.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 12th**_

_**Time: 19:34**_

_**Place: Old Shack**_

Yugi looked around bewildered; he hadn't known what to expect: a spaceship, a wagon of some kind or even a teleporting machine. But nothing was certainly not what he was expecting. Well, nothing was unfair, but the old shack was…An old shack. It had a small fire and a small bed to one side and an even smaller sink under a small window, but that was it. Where had the others gone? How had they all disappeared? Nobody else seemed to know what to do either because they all stood in a small huddle looking stunned too.

Yugi shivered, this shack wasn't well insulated either.

There was a slow knocking on the floor. Everyone stared; too scared to investigate until at last the man who led them and had spoken to Yugi took up the last of his courage and pulled the rug up from the floor. A small door was hidden under it.

The man pulled and pushed but it did not open. He shrugged quietly at the others not sure what was going on.

It was Yugi, who kneeling with everyone else around the small door, reached out and slowly knocked back at the door.

There was a loud creak when the door opened from the other side, and Yugi was both relieved and shocked to see Joey's smiling face at him.

"What took you?" he grinned pulling himself up out of the doorway.

Everyone stared at the black door way until Joey asked: "what's the hold up? MOVE!" the men and women jolted slightly and climbed down the hole.

Yugi was the last to go down, he looked at Joey inquisitively, "how did you open it?" maybe there was a key? Or a special code of some kind?

Joey grinned at him, he morphed so as the wag his tail at Yugi "it opens from the inside Yugi" he stated with another laugh like yelp.

Yugi blinked "How do you know when to open it?" he asked.

Joey shrugged now getting distracted, "we guess, I guess" he said getting a corner of the rug and slotting it into a small hole at the door, he then flattened the rug so as not to add a crease, "and we have shifts where we stand in as a farmer so no dirty Pures can be misread as a friend" he smirked at Yugi wagging his tail, "you coming?" he asked gesturing to the opened door.

Yugi gulped and slowly lowered himself down the hole, he couldn't feel solid ground he wiggled his feet before letting go and falling with a thud on the hard clay floor. He shot out of the way when he saw Joey doing the same.

And with a THUD! The door was closed and the small group of ten were in the dark.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 12th**_

_**Time: 20:01**_

_**Place: Hiding Tunnel**_

Everyone murmured in the dark, some afraid others frustrated. Yugi felt himself being pushed a little so he rooted his ankles into the ground and pushed back, for his exertion he was rewarded with a growl and a muffled threat.

Joey struck a match and put it in a lantern, "It's alright, it's alright guys. We have a long walk but take a hand and follow me." Yugi and the others shakily joined hands which was a chain to their guide, "Oh and a tip" Joey smirked turning his head "Don't look down."

Yugi of course did as did the rest of the people. They were on a narrow rocky path and directly beneath a rush of water were directly below them. Yugi felt extremely light headed at this, he pressed his back against the far off from the edge as possible.

Joey grinned "don't fall in or else I won't be able to get you back."

"That's not funny" somebody on the far right snapped but Joey only laughed it off.

"Just follow my torch. And don't take any sharp turns or you'll know what will happen."

Yugi followed close to Joey down the rocky slope, the small light gave him little hope, he was sure he was going to fall or be pushed off of the slope to the rocky depths below. Joey on the other hand looked quite cool he had done this many times in his life and he would be happy for a rest once the others were all across.

The slope crossed this way and that, the path sometimes allowing itself to widen out to three people walking comfortably down it but then slimming down to barely one person being able to balance on it. Yugi could feel pebbles falling from under his feet as he tried to balance, Joey had lain the light close to the ground but it still did very little to comfort him. Once he lost his footing and slid down the slope, he screamed sure he was going to crash into the water below him. Thankfully Joey had seemed to be bluffing about his promise for Yugi felt himself halting Joey holding the back of his shirt in his mouth.

"Don't move" Joey commanded muffled with Yugi's new shirt in his mouth.

Yugi didn't dare breath, but the material was cutting into his shoulders and into his back where the newly bandaged scars were being torn. He bite his tongue to not throw back his head and scream though he felt sweat trickling down his temple. It took an age for Joey to catch his breath back (and his bearings) until he slowly began edging up the hill. This hurt more but Yugi stayed quiet knowing Joey needed to concentrate on his movement and any sudden starts would make them both fall into the water below.

At last Joey hopped back on the side with a much shaken Yugi still in his jaws. Yugi laid flat on the ground breathing into the dusty ground (though for all he knew it could have been lino). Joey managed to get his breath back and pick up the torch in his now human hands "trust you Yugi" was all he said on the matter before carrying on with the journey. Yugi took two unsteady breaths before struggling up to keep up with the quickly diminishing light.

Yugi became suddenly aware that the water level was slowly rising along with the pathway getting lower. But he took no mind to it; he was too intent on _not_ falling off again that he did not take mind before the entire group stopped because the water was now flowing over the pathway. Joey walked through it paying no more mind at it, and soon the others realised that they too had to brave the terrible awful. Yugi himself hated water and tried to jump and skip over it.

Then there came something that nobody thought would be there. A door. Joey, calmly as ever, opened it and strode it. Everyone seemed to have taken so much of the unusual so far that they seemed to have no problems with one more out of the way thing.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 12th**_

_**Time: 20:59**_

_**Place: Some Kind of Waiting room**_

The small group of ten all wondered into the run down waiting room, the tiles on the floor looked a lot like the ones in London station only way more grimy and way more wet. There were a couple of pillars trying to look mosaic but many of the tiles had fallen off and had left holes in the intricate pattern. There were a couple of park benches on the far hand side which looked like they hadn't seen the light of day in many summers; although Yugi was tired he still had enough of his senses to worry about wood worm. Finally there stood a ticket office like desk which had been carved into the wall with wood outlining the desk and to add the effect of expense, beside it was another door which was a parallel to the door the others had entered. But only when Yugi looked back to the desk did he notice a quite young boy with large round spectacles on his face sitting behind it where he was filling out forms as he sat at the desk and seemed quite oblivious to the entrance of the small group.

Joey sauntered over to the desk smugly, until leaning over it acting smug with a masterful art of smugness.

He promptly cleared his throat.

The boy did not respond.

Joey cleared his throat again.

Nothing.

Joey saw a small desk bell and started to ring it, but to the same effect as before. So he started ringing it louder and more quickly but the same silence greeted him.

"Yo Weevil, you're growing deaf!" Joey shouted at last at the boy.

"Well, that makes two of us."

"Nhey?"

"You've been deaf to me for years Joseph Wheeler, and if you think I'm opening another admission form for this group then you can forget it, I've done ten so far and-"

"Actually there have been eleven groups so far" Joey fixed.

"My point exactly: this group can bloody wait, I've got better things to do then finish their paper work."

"Come on Weevil be a sport, there's only nine little people left, and who are you to reject them. Don't you always say a good job is a job done thoroughly?"

"It may be nine LITTLE people to you Wheeler, but to me they are all BIG admittance forms" but the boy was sighing, obviously defeated. He jumped down from his chair (which rendered him nearly as short as Yugi) and walked to a huge filing cabinet behind him.

"Lucky for you lot the register arrived a couple of days before you all did, which saved me a job and a half" he hissed crankily before pulling out the largely ticked off list of names. He pulled also out a red pencil and grimly pulled out a number of yellow forms.

"Jones" he called from the list.

One of the women from the group walked to the desk and started answering questions for Weevil to fill out.

Yugi walked over to Joey, "registers?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, you have to fill out a small form in the refugee camps, also answer a question of character. Then the registers are flown away on carrier pigeons to Sanctuary where they are received, and in case we lose them the leader of all of the Packs must carry one to give to Weevil at the end of the journey."

"What happens if they are all destroyed on the journey?"

"No more questions Yugi" Joey said brushing off the subject.

"You can go through Joey, I've done your paper work already" Weevil muttered writing something in the woman's form and then gesturing her to the door beside his desk.

"Well I should stay and-"

Weevil made a growl like sound and looked at Joey over his glasses. Joey gulped and led the woman who had completed her form to the door beside Weevil's desk without another word.

Yugi sat on the bench finally crossing his legs, he felt like a band was put around his waist and slowly squeezing him until he couldn't breathe. He knew he would be in big trouble.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 12th**_

_**Time: 21:45**_

_**Place: Some Kind of Waiting room**_

Yugi was the last of the group still waiting; he knew he didn't have long now. Weevil was putting all the papers away and wasn't paying attention to him. Only when he looked up did he notice little Yugi still waiting on the bench. He sighed and pulled out the papers again and looked through the register.

"Come."

Yugi scurried to the desk, he could just about put his chin on it, but he didn't have the intention of doing so. Weevil was having a hard time finding Yugi's name…And Yugi knew why.

"Name please." He commanded with such authority Yugi felt he had to say it even though Weevil would never find it on that list.

"Mouto."

Weevil went to the M's category of the list and looked down it using his red pencil for an arrow.

"I can't see you" he said wiping his large yellow round glasses with a violet handkerchief.

"Oh, that's okay…I mean it's not, you see well-" Yugi ran his hands together nervously, he gulped and re-gulped. He could see over the desk but he suddenly felt like the desk was towering above him casting a shadow over his panicking head.

"Spite it out" Weevil snapped losing his patience.

"Well…I didn't register..."

"Do you mean you stowed away on the refugee camp?"

"No…Well kinda…You see I was never in the refugee camp…I came on much later, I found the Pack and I thought I could-"

"You thought that you could just jump on without protocol and disregard all rules and routine we have set up to stop he humans from finding out."

Yugi rubbed his toes on the cold floor, "well…" was all he could say trying not to cry.

Weevil sighed, "It's too late in the day for me to worry about this" he snapped jumping off of his chair and out of Yugi's sight. He came back with a few papers and pencils and threw them down onto Yugi.

Yugi blinked at the papers in his hands "but…but" he cried.

"We can't just throw citizenship at people willy-nilly, we have to protect ourselves!" Weevil snapped exiting his office and smartly locking it, "fill out those forms, where I will assess them in the morning then I will give your case to council and we will hold a character test to see if you are insane or otherwise. I'll be back in the morning to see if you have completed them. Goodbye."

Yugi stood there stunned, at last he seemed to pull himself together enough to say: "but…but…" But it was too late for that for with a slam Weevil had shut the door. Yugi was trapped.

Yugi looked around the small room trying not to get hysterical. He then looked down at the forms; he could just about see the small printed words across the page. Not that it mattered for all Yugi knew it could have been in Egyptian hieroglyphics. For Yugi couldn't read or write.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 13th**_

_**Time: 02:13**_

_**Place: Some Kind of Waiting room**_

Yugi lay on the hard wooden benches, unhappily for him the benches had long iron railings between them to stop exactly what Yugi was doing. He used his jumper sleeve for a pillow; the only problem with this was that the action usually resulted in pins and needles which meant he could only sleep for half an hour at a time.

"There you are!" somebody called.

Yugi shot up from where he had been trying to sleep; he shakily looked around half expecting anything from Weevil to a Pure to come out of the shadows. He looked around wildly to see who or what had seen him.

Yami walked towards him laughing, "I was wondering where you had got off to! Joey said he hadn't seen you and I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"You-you were looking for me?" Yugi asked slightly surprised.

Yami laughed "yes, why wouldn't I? I had to see if you were okay, and if you had gotten in okay. I can see now you have yet to go through the door."

"I can't" Yugi cried, he scooped up the slightly crumpled forms "Weevil said I had to fill these out and do some kind of test and-"

"Ignore Weevil, most people do, I can vouch for your character. Which is worth a lot more than a sheet of paper I can tell you" Yami said shaking his head good naturedly.

Yugi still warily looked down at the papers…He didn't want to skip on the rules especially since the others all had to fill one in.

Yami sighed at Yugi hesitation, "I'll tell you what, I will help you with your form. We can do that tomorrow if you like" he asked smirking slightly.

Yugi blinked at him, he wanted to come up with some excuse, but before he could he felt himself nodding.

Yami smiled "that's great! That's really, really great!"

Yugi nodded with him and gave him a weak smile back 'what have I gotten myself in for' he asked to himself but he didn't let on to Yami what he was thinking.

Yami pulled Yugi up onto his feet "come on" he smirked leading Yugi to the door. Yugi did try to protest but Yami seemed determined to take him to Sanctuary now.

Yugi took a deep breath as Yami strode him to the door and shut it with a heavy bang.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 13th**_

_**Time: 02:25**_

_**Place: Another Hiding Tunnel**_

Yugi walked next to Yami and they both walked down the narrow path. Even though they didn't have a light and the pathway was still hazardous there was an omnipresent light coming from the inner walls. Yugi wondered whether glow worms were tunnelling around the interior walls, at two in the morning he'd believe anything!

Again the pathway was going downhill towards the water below, but Yugi did not notice it until the water was gushing along his ankles, that woke him right up, but when he looked around wildly for another door or at least a boat he saw none and Yami carried on walking through the lake.

Yami turned smiling at him, "come on Yugi" he smiled holding his hand out, Yugi nervously took it and allowed himself to be pulled up to Yami. "Just a bit longer, then you can stop."

"But…" Yugi faltered, the water was already hip deep for him and it seemed to be getting a lot deeper the more you followed the path.

Yami smiled "it only ever gets neck deep" he then pulled Yugi after him as they carried on.

'Neck deep for you" Yugi thought bitterly "but I'm nearly half your size."

Indeed, as they walked on, as the water came up to Yami's chest Yugi was already up to his neck and failing.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed as he fell beneath the waves of the dark blue water.

Yami dived under and pulled him up just in time. He put Yugi onto his back as Yugi splashed in the now ocean like water. "I can't swim!" Yugi screamed as he clung onto Yami.

"What?" Yami asked trying not to laugh.

"I never learned" that was a lie, he was never allowed to learn probably because Father always had the dream that Yugi might drown himself if he ever got caught in the rain or a swimming pool.

Yami only laughed at poor drenched Yugi.

"You can let me drown now" Yugi said now so ashamed of himself he felt like he couldn't go on.

"Yugi, everyone can swim, it's in your instincts" Yami purred as he morphed so he could carry Yugi better.

"Yes, but mine was muted long ago" Yugi muttered still holding tight to Yami's fur. The reason why he was so bad tempered was that the bandages which had been dressed on to him last night had come undone, and now the dirty water was working its way into his already open wounds making him go through the most acute pain he had experienced in days.

Yami laughed again at Yugi's words "you are a card Yugi."

"No I'm not, I'm a human."

Yami laughed again at Yugi's straightness.

They swam; or rather Yami did a doggie paddle while Yugi hung grimly onto Yami's fur his knuckles now white with concentration and the pain. Although the water was becoming deeper and deeper, the ceiling seemed to be infinite and as Yugi craned his neck to see it, he could only see the darkness instead of any limits.

Just as he set his head back and he got used to the dark light again, he saw a wall which went beneath the depths of the water below.

"I think you took a wrong turn" Yugi said to Yami and they reached the wall.

Yami leant on the wall to catch his breath back "no, actually we're here."

Yugi looked around, "where's the door?" he asked.

Yami looked down at the water.

Yugi looked down too.

"Oh no" he said shaking his head.

"Oh yes" Yami said grimly nodding his head.

"I can't swim!"

"The current will take us away, like a plug hole."

"I don't care if it's like getting chocolate from Willy Wonka in bloody Candy Land; I'm not putting my head under."

Yugi scrabbled off Yami and nearly sank again but he held onto a stone pillar and wrapped himself around it like a monkey.

Yami pulled himself onto a carving like ledge and kicked his legs slightly in the water. "Well if that's how you feel…"

"Yes, it is."

"Then I'm afraid you are stuck, for I'm not taking you back and there is no other way to get into Sanctuary."

Yugi only held tighter, his eyes squeezed shut so Yami couldn't see his distress. Yami put his hand onto Yugi's shoulder.

"I'll be right here, I'll concentrate on swimming, you just have to hang on and hold your breath. You don't even need to open your eyes."

Yugi still had his back to him.

"You can trust me."

Yugi turned and opened his eyes to him, "I'm scared Yami."

"We all are first time. But there's nothing there for you to worry about."

"What about fish?"

"There might be some yes, but don't worry" he grinned showing his long pearl white fangs, "I'm the biggest and baddest thing down here."

Yugi looked down and then nodded. Yami opened his arms letting Yugi slide into them. He then slid back into the water.

Yami insisted Yugi practised, teaching him the technique of holding ones breath correctly: not too much to strain your lungs and not too little so you've got nothing to use.

"Okay, I think you're ready" Yami said nodding, "take your breath" which Yugi complied "1, 2, 3, go" and with that Yami dived down holding onto Yugi with one arm while using the other to swim, all this time Yugi hung onto Yami like a monkey in the darkness.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 13th**_

_**Time: 02:43**_

_**Place: Black Lagoon**_

They descended lower and lower. Yugi's little heart was beating so fast, he was scared that the water level was too high and they won't make it, Yami would get lost (he barely knew which directing they were going he didn't know how Yami could swim with such conviction), he was scared he'd lose his breath the pressure which was now hurting his head made it hard to concentrate, and he was scared he slip off of Yami or if he held on too tightly he'd make Yami lose his own breath.

Yet at the same time, it was hard to explain, but it was also a spiritual experience. He could feel Yami's life force against his own, Yami's heart beating against his ear and Yami's own steady pulse helped him to calm his own. He couldn't see anything for he hadn't opened his eyes, and he couldn't see a single thing, so there was just Yami and him in this dark soundless world.

The current seemed to kick in when they had descended a good depth and they couldn't see a single thing. Yami felt around the wall, this always panicked him for he sometimes lost his nerve and went back up for air. But suddenly he felt an entrance to a hole and he knew he had found the tunnel; he slowly crawled through it, the current then picking him and Yugi up and then taking him down further and further.

Yugi felt the current taking him and Yami now and he tried to relax: soon they will be out. He dared open his eyes and although it did sting a little from the dirt in the water, it wasn't as bad as he thought it be. The light of the above world casted shadows down on the depths they had sunk, slow bubbles of air went up to the ceiling and after a while Yugi forgot to be scared. But as he looked around his new surroundings he lost his concentration and let go of Yami slightly, he was just reaching out to touch a bubble which was floating around to the surface, when the current strongly pulled Yami away from him.

Yugi struggled in the water thrashing in the waves but he seemed to be weighed down with stones for he didn't have the graceful rhythm that Yami had perfected. Before he could stop himself he opened his mouth and screamed. He stopped himself but he watched in horror as his breath full of air escaped and bubbled to the surface, he frantically grabbed at it but it all slipped through his fingers.

This was a nightmare.

He felt his chest seize up and he knew that he'd have to breathe sometime. His chest was bursting. It was burning and he felt tears fall from his face.

He felt someone grab him by the back of the shirt and pull him back. Yugi clung to Yami again, but he shook and gestured to his empty mouth frantically knowing Yami was the only one of them who'd know what to do.

Yami confused eyes widened suddenly understanding; he took Yugi's face in his hands and breathed into Yugi's empty mouth. Yugi shook his head trying not to choke but Yami wouldn't stop he carried on breathing into Yugi's mouth and into his lungs, he didn't seem to mind that he could drown Yugi's lungs with the dirty water or that he too only had so much breath, but he didn't care about any of that, he had to keep Yugi safe.

He seemed to finally understand that he had to give Yugi proper air, so he held the withering Yugi against him as he kicked off from the floor and propelled himself towards the surface.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 13th**_

_**Time: 02:54**_

_**Place: Sanctuary**_

Yami held Yugi above his shoulders as they broke through the waves. Yugi chocked and spluttered as the concept of new air hit his raw lungs and throat like a ton of bricks. Yami breathed too his eyes closed, he was so relieved that Yugi was okay. Yugi struggled out of Yami's arms and hugged him tightly. He never wanted to do that again!

Yami held Yugi back for a second "well" he smiled weakly "that was refreshing!"

Yugi gurgled slightly making Yami thump him on the back to make sure he hadn't done any true damage to Yugi internally.

Yugi groaned feeling Yami hitting his scars.

Yami looked at his hand seeing an odd paint like liquid on his hand, only when his tired brain thought it over carefully did he realise. He looked down checking Yugi and saw blood staining Yugi's back.

"Oh Yugi" Yami whispered sadly before struggling out of the lake.

He ran along the turquoise grass towards some fir trees and started to climb up one.

Yugi was already half asleep and did not see the moon tainted grass, the chirp of the crickets or the slow snores of birds and wolves alike. He was once again caught in a soundless world as he tried to keep consciousness. He couldn't even smell the pine needles or the fresh grass with the sprinkle of flowers which was directly below him.

Yami climbed higher and higher though the tree, his hands aching as he pulled and struggled his way up the tree despite the twigs and pine needles. He then felt the boards of soft cut wood and he hoisted both himself and Yugi onto his tree house.

"Forget wolf, I should be part Orang-utan" he muttered opening the door to his small house.

~::~

_**Date: 2344, February 13th**_

_**Time: 02:58**_

_**Place: Yami's Tree House, Sanctuary**_

Yami's house wasn't much, just a small bed in the middle surrounded by windows on each side, also there was a small table crammed at the head of the bed which was covered in papers and maps, and directly above that there was a small shelf which held a couple of books. Not fictional but diaries which Yami used to record his thoughts and feelings, he had made them himself with papyrus and pieces of leather sown together. In many respects Yami's house could be resembled to a dog kennel.

But Yami didn't put any of this through his mind; instead he put Yugi onto his bed, desperately trying to figure out what Yugi needed.

"Yugi?" he asked taking Yugi's face in his hands.

Yugi opened his eyes gurgling again; he muttered something which was too low for Yami to hear, "what?" he asked putting his ear close to Yugi's head.

"…hurts…" Yugi mumbled closing his eyes.

"What hurts?" Yami asked taking his hand, what if Yugi had water trapped in his lungs or worse what if he had absorbed some of the dirt in the water? He could be dead by sun rise.

"…back…" Yugi managed to gurgle tiredly.

It took a while for Yami to understand Yugi's meaning but it suddenly struck him. "Oh," he said understanding what Yugi wanted; he slowly turned Yugi so he was off his back and onto his front.

Yugi let out a small sigh of relief feeling the pressure coming off of his back and allowed it to relax after such an ordeal. Yami looked in despondency at Yugi's back it seemed to be covered in blood and the wounds had come open again. He knew infection might occur. He slowly took off the jumper sliding Yugi's arms and hands off of the sleeves first and then rolling it up over his head.

The scars had bits of dirt on it and the raw red scars had opened out again. Yami sadly looked at the whip like belt marks. Whoever could have done this to such a sweet boy such as Yugi?

"This might hurt" Yami said taking out a rag and a small bowl of water.

Yugi flinched when the cold water touched him; he bit down hard on his lip and held the blanket on little fists.

Yami carried on despite knowing it was for the good of Yugi's health. Yugi didn't mind about infection much, many of his now purple scars were now infected and it didn't seem to hurt him any more than the others.

"Yugi…Who did this to you" Yami asked very quietly so Yugi could try to ignore him.

Yugi flinched as Yami picked out small pieces of gravel; he grimaced as he took in the magnitude of his appearance. "Father" was all he could say before he felt tears go down his cheeks as the pain got to him.

"Your father?" asked Yami trying to figure out what he heard. That did make sense, he looked away slightly.

"Why did he do it to you, Yugi?" he asked his soft feather like voice making Yugi feel comforted.

"Because…" he felt himself chocking on the words because of the tears and because of the pain "because…Because…I killed Mother…"

Yami looked at him startled, how could Yugi of all people kill anyone?

Yugi carried on sobbing into the blankets and sheets of the bed. Yami gently pulled him up and held Yugi against his chest, careful not to touch Yugi's scars. Yugi crawled himself deeper into Yami settling on his lap. "I didn't mean to" he whispered through the tears. Yami slowly rocked him in his arms his voice shushing his words in a hum like song which echoed through Yugi's entire being.

And not for the first time Yugi fell asleep in Yami's protective embrace.

~::~

Man that was long. Longer than I expected. No wonder it took me so long! Next chapter will be quicker and I will go into more depth with Sanctuary and how it works! Please review…PLEASE! THANK YOU! YOU ALL ROCK!


End file.
